Marauders With A Bit Of Mischief
by ashleyli
Summary: Azalea Lightwood, always the homeschooled girl in wizard magic, always the good girl in private school...until one day her mother decides to send her to Hogwarts...Where she meets a certain Marauder... Please R&R!
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER, NOR DO I OWN ANY MOVIES ON THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS AZALEA LIGHTWOOD. EVERYTHING ELSE IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter One: Arriving at Hogwarts**

Azalea Lightwood slumped out of her double bed that contained a great deal too much space for her small sized body. It was early in the morning, 8 o'clock, in England. She usually awoke at this time. Curse the alarm clock that had woke her up. She questioned herself subconsciously about why she had chosen to even set it, but already knew the answer. She liked waking up early. If Azalea ever woke any other time, she would be rather grumpy and would think of this as "wasting part of the day".

Her lazy self told her not to make her bed, and she happily obeyed, knowing that later she would get a mouthful from her mother. She yawned as she headed down the stairs, still in her pyjamas.

Not even before she got downstairs did she know that her mother was already awake and had made breakfast for her. For one thing, the wondrous spell that made her mouth water was so overpowering, that Azalea was surprised that she didn't smell it sooner. She greeted her mother as usual, who was sitting on the couch, reading today's newspaper. They were morning people, early awakeners, not always grumpy. Azalea sat down in the kitchen on a nice wooden chair, and ate the breakfast her mother had prepared.

"What are we learning today?" Azalea asked her mother once she was finished breakfast. You might have thought that she was bonked on the head to have asked such a question and on Saturday as well. Wrong. This was regular for Azalea, she had school 24/7. Whether it was regular muggle school, where Azalea learned things such as math and science, or school at home, where she learned things like spells, charms, and hexes as a witch. Yeah, not wizards and witches with warts and maniacal laughs, but with cauldrons, wands, and spells.

"Actually Azalea, I'm afraid that I won't be homeschooling you anymore." Her mother, Layla Lightwood replied.

"What?"

"You see, I got a new job, it is better, but it is full time. Plus, I think that by now you should socialize a bit more. You have no friends at school because you have so much homework, muggle and wizard. You should learn this in a better environment." Layla said.

"What does that mean?" Azalea asked her curiously, raising one elegant eyebrow.

"It means, you are going to Hogwarts." Layla replied smiling.

She sputtered on her tea that she was now drinking. "Guzentight."

"Hogwarts is a wizard school, I went there when I was your age, I will explain _everything _about it, and you'll be fine. All you have to do is write a letter to the headmaster, in which I think, is still Albus Dumbledore, and then be on your way to Diagon Ally, shop for new supplies, and you can be like everyone else."

"But that can't possibly be just that! That is just too simple!" Azalea exclaimed, "But you will explain _everything,_ right?" she liked to be literal when explaining something or when someone was explaining something to her.

"Mostly everything." Layla said smiling. There was a long pause of silence.

"Nope, but I'm going to have to be, aren't I?" She replied, and it was true, because she knew that there really wasn't any choice for her in this.

After breakfast, Azalea sent a letter to the current headmaster at Hogwarts, and she and her mother talked. A lot. Layla told her about each house, what they study, almost everything, as promised. By the time she was finished, Azalea's owl had returned with a letter, containing a list of books and many other things she needed.

"Well, let's go" She told her mother.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now," Azalea told her mother.

"But its lunch time!"

"And tomorrow I go to Hogwarts, lets go! We can eat at the Leaky Cauldron." She replied hastily.

Layla knew how her daughter was like; she could see her husband in her, and herself. Very persistent and _very _determined. Before taking her bag and coat, Layla smiled tightly at her daughter, "Oh, Azalea? You might want to get _dressed_."

Looking down at herself, Azalea saw that she was still in her pyjamas, and laughed. "Actually, I was planning on going like this." She said sarcastically. Then, she ran up the stairs and went to change into a quick, comfortable outfit that consisted of sweats, converse, and a t-shirt that made her look oddly slim.

She ran a quick comb through her black short shoulder-length layered hair, again slightly wishing for more attractive eyes. Dark brown eyes and black hair never caught the attention of anyone she had ever met and she couldn't help wishing for blue ones. Azalea was also taller than most girls, and although many told her that it was good to be tall like a model, it always made her feel weird being around girls that were shorter than her because she never did like standing out.

They left by the Floo Network five minutes later, appearing in Diagon Ally. Azalea had only been there a few times to get supplies, but now she needed new things. Some people stared, probably because no one saw her very often, but there was still that thought that they could be looking at Azalea's eyes. Once they had visited Gringotts and had withdrawn the appropriate amount of money, from vault number 952, they first set out to get robes, and then their books, a broom, and other things.

They were tired, and hungry, and had to go to the Leaky Caldron for dinner. Once they were finished eating (avoiding the pea soup), Azalea pleaded her mother to get some ice cream. In Azalea's opinion, wizard ice cream was always the better than muggle ice cream, they had more flavours that tasted much better.

When they finally returned home, the sun was already setting, making the day almost finished. Almost.

"Azalea? I forgot to mention that you need to call the school to tell them you are going to um…" Layla said, thinking for an excuse. "You can tell them that you are being homeschooled."

It was the most logical excuse, and the most reasonable. Azalea nodded and picked up the home phone in their kitchen and dialled the school number. The phone rung, and rung, and rung, until the school's secretary, Mrs. Irwin, picked up.

"Hi, this is Kingswood Secondary," She said,

"Oh hello Mrs. Irwin, this is Azalea Lightwood speaking. I have just come to inform you that I will not be attending this school anymore, for my mother has decided that I should be homeschooled" Azalea replied.

There was a long pause, "Are you sure about this? You are a very good student here; the school would hate to lose you"

"Yes, I am sure, but if this makes you feel any better, I might visit sometimes." She lied.

"Of course, that would be wonderful, I just need to confirm this with your mother" Mrs. Irwin said.

"Okay, ummm Mom?" She called, lifting the phone from her ear "Mrs. Irwin wants to talk to you."

Layla nodded and reached for the phone as Azalea passed it to her. She heard a lot of "mmhmm"'s and "Yes"'s. But then she finally hung up.

"Okay Azalea, you should go to bed now…you have a new school to go to." She said.

Azalea nodded and smiled. Maybe this is a good thing, she thought as she headed for the stairs.

The next morning, Azalea woke up at her usual time, got dressed and ate breakfast. Her trunk was already packed from the night before, in which she had stayed up very late preparing and making sure that she had all her school supplies, and other necessities. She had a sort of queasy feeling in her stomach, she was, truly looking forward to Hogwarts, but she also didn't want to leave home.

"Feeling alright?" Her mother asked her, as if she read her mind.

Azalea stopped drinking her juice and set the cup down on the table "Are you absolutely positively _sure _you want me to go to Hogwarts?"

Layla groaned slightly, tipping her head back a bit. "Yes Azalea, I don't like that you are leaving for so long, but you will visit for holiday's right?"

"_No shit._" Azalea said, the last word under her breath.

Layla raised a brow but then squeezed her hand on the table, "You're going to be the best student there; and if you aren't….." She paused. "You better have a good reason."

Azalea chucked, she loved her mom, the two of them had a sense of humour that no one else got. That no one else understood. "Thanks for the words of encouragement"

"We need to go" Layla said, checking her watch, the train leaves at 11 a.m. and it was 10: 20 a.m. They needed to go to the Kings Cross Station, where they would go on a train and go to Hogwarts.

They got up and left, of course after doing dishes. The car ride was only half an hour long, so they got there around 10: 50.

Azalea got out of the car, and took out her trunk and her owl, and then they headed to platform 9 and ¾. Azalea hadn't believed in such a thing until she saw her mum go through a brick wall!

The Hogwarts train though, looked like any other train station she had seen. Once she had given her trunk and her owl to someone who put it on the train. It was time to say good bye.

"Well good bye" Azalea said, hugging her mother.

"Have a good time okay?" Layla said, "I put the Hogs Meade permission form in your trunk as well, don't forget it."

Azalea nodded and hugged her mother one more time, then checked her watch, seeing there were only two minutes left, she hurried onto the train. Inside, there were many compartments. Each one was full. I should have gotten here earlier! Azalea thought. Most compartments had only girls or boys talking very loudly, or giggling. She moved down to the end of the train where she found a single boy and girl just talking.

Azalea opened the compartment door and looked at the girl. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could sit here. Everywhere else has giggling girls, loud boys, in other words…full"

The girl chuckled, and then nodded "Of course, are you a new student? My name is Lily Evans."

Azalea turned to the boy as well, "I'm Remus Lupin"

Lily had red hair and green eyes; she was about the same height as Azalea when she stood up, and Remus was a bit taller than her, and was handsome with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello, thanks for letting me come here, my name is Azalea Lightwood." She told them, taking a seat beside Lily.

"So how old are you? Where did you go before?" Lily asked Azalea.

"16. Although I was homeschooled before I went here." She replied.

"That's great; we're in our sixth year as well," Lily said.

"Great, at least I know two people in my grade." Azalea said, she was a bit surprised that she was actually making _some _friends.

"Four people actually." A voice beside her said.

Azalea spun around to see two other boys at the compartment door. One was a tall, thin man who wore glasses, with hazel-brown eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back, this one was handsome, very. The other was a tall, well-built, with long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, almost like Azalea's, but not quite.

"Hi, I am Sirius Black." The one with grey eyes said.

"And I am James Potter." The other one said. Azalea laughed mentally to herself, thinking that they sounded like two siblings in a magician act.

"Great to meet you." Azalea said, looking at James. What am I doing? This is stupid, she thought to herself.

James and Sirius took a seat next to Remus, then Sirius said, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Hello my Lily-flower." James replied, looking at her rather fondly.

"It's best you watch out for these two Azalea." Lily whispered to her, making her laugh.

"You are aware that James likes you right?" Azalea whispered so low that only she could hear.

This made Lily groaned, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh, no problem." Azalea laughed, returning the sarcasm.

James raised one eyebrow, "What are you girls laughing about?"

"Probably about how ridiculously good looking I am." Sirius said.

Azalea rolled her eyes, "Hmmm, the possibility of that is probably…oh, I don't know? Zero."

Sirius pretended to be mentally hurt, putting a hand over his chest whilst James said, "Do you like Quidditch?"

"Definitely." Azalea replied.

"Which spot do you play?"

"I like Seeker best, mainly because I'm not good at any other position."

"Are you good?"

"Meh," She said, not wanting to lie. Although this guy did make it tempting, it seemed like I needed to impress him.

James chuckled, "Well you better try for Chaser this year, because I am Seeker, unless you aren't in Gryffindor."

"We'll see … I think I can be an exception" Azalea responded. She liked being Seeker; it was easy to spot the snitch anyway. It was quite funny actually, her uncle, like her dad, was also a wizard, so one day when Azalea was over at his house, he tried to make a potion, which failed. She was near when it happened, and the potion hit her eyes, making her blind for three weeks. It hurt, a lot, but in the end, she got enhanced eyes. Everything seemed clearer ever since then, she could see every raindrop on each leaf, or see things like the Snitch when it was flying.

Soon enough, Azalea and Lily had to change into robes, as the train would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Once they had received their trunks and pets, they were taken to Hogwarts by carriage after the train. Remus called the horses that pulled them, Thestrals. Apparently only people who have seen death can see them. She really wanted to see the creatures, but she didn't want to go through the experience of seeing someone die right in front of her either.

When they got inside Hogwarts, a Professor named Minerva took Azalea in after everyone else with many first years. They were all shorter than her, making her feel uncomfortable. When Professor McGonagall called Azalea's name she sat on a wooden stool and a hat was placed on her. She wasn't even confused; her mother had mentioned this part.

"A Lightwood huh?" The hat spoke, "I know your mother, and your father; great people…Plenty of courage and bravery, and very eager to learn…you would do well in Ravenclaw, but you are very clever and can get angry, good for Slytherin but no…let me see…GRYFFINDOR!"

Azalea jumped off the stool as the hat was taken off of her, and sat down next to Lily. She shook hands with the Head Boy, and sat down. Once everyone was sorted, they ate. It was very good, not like her mother's own cooking, but it was still good.

She got handed a schedule and once they were done they went to their common room. The common room was decorated in red and gold. It was too late to start classes, but too early to go to sleep, so everyone stayed up and talked quite a lot.

"Congrats…" Azalea heard a voice whisper in her ear; she spun around to see James.

"Thanks–" She would have said more, but turned late, the Head Boy rushed everyone to bed. James seemed like the last thing on her mind…

**Please review, I would love to know what you think. Please bear with me as I have seven stories to write at once, although I think I will make the next one right now XD**

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	2. Classes

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER, NOR DO I OWN ANY MOVIES ON THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS AZALEA LIGHTWOOD. EVERYTHING ELSE IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter Two**

"Azalea! Wake up!" Lily shouted in her ear.

Immediately Azalea sat up fearing she overslept. Bad idea, doing this, she and Lily bonked heads.

"OW!" Azalea yelled, and then she looked at the time. "KARMA for waking me up twenty minutes earlier then I should have!"

"Your point?" Lily replied, rubbing her head.

"Nothing, sorry about that." Azalea said, pointing to Lily's head, while rubbing her own.

"It's no problem." Lily said smiling.

Azalea got up, and smiled, looking out the window, "Beautiful day." She murmured. They got ready and changed into their robes, leaving for the Great Hall as soon as they were finished. Since they had arrived early, not a lot of people were there. They were almost finished eating their breakfast when Remus, James, and Sirius came in.

"I heard shouting when I woke up, was that you two?" James asked.

I blushed looking at him, "Yeah."

"What happened?" Remus asked curiously.

"Nothing." Lily said,

"Why do you guys have your books?" Sirius asked.

"We have Potions right after this, so while you guys are off going to the common room to get your books, we will be on our way." Azalea answered.

Sirius snorted, "You want to be early for Potions?"

Lily nodded, "What? I like Professor Slughorn!"

"Well that's because he likes you! And you're in the Slug Club." James said.

"Slug Club?" Azalea asked.

"Tell you later." She replied, finishing her breakfast, and getting up.

"Lily!" Azalea called after her, she sighed, finishing up her own breakfast.

Sirius got up with her, not even finishing his own breakfast yet, "Hey, Azalea, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade sometime…?"

His voice sounded cocky, like he thought she would say yes, and she was disgusted by it. "Not a chance, Black!" Azalea replied, hurrying to catch up Lily.

When Potions started, Azalea studied the teacher by the way he treated everyone, and he seemed alright. Azalea took out her cauldron, crystal phials, mortar and pestle scales. Their task was simple, make the potion "Draught of Living Death". The prize? One lucky person would be able to have one more day until the due day of an essay he is going to assign them. And it needed to be two rolls of parchment long.

She had particular trouble with this potion. In fact, she hated it. She couldn't cut the ingredients and she swore that she smelled smoke around her station. Lily was a natural of course and everything she did looked flawless. Azalea couldn't help but be envious. Although she quickly became more annoyed at the thought of being envious of Lily. Sure, it was natural. Lily was kind, beautiful, and smart. But she didn't want to feel the kind of jealous envy that tore friends apart.

When Professor Slughorn came around everyone's cauldron, Azalea could see that most people had just as much trouble as she did. Especially one girl she didn't know, her potion had lively green glop in her cauldron.

The last one Professor Slughorn was Azalea's cauldron; she closed her book, gripping it carefully as he examined it carefully, testing it by dropping a leaf into the cauldron. The leaf sank to the bottom of the clear potion-which to her knowledge-wasn't supposed to be clear, and rested for a moment. The professor had almost turned away when a sizzling noise brought him back to find the leaf at the top of the cauldron once more, burnt.

She covered her face in agony. She was completely rubbish at Potions, and her aim for a good mark was quickly diminishing. Azalea needed to get Lily to help her practice.

"Alright class, gather around" Professor Slughorn said when he was finished testing every potion "Most of you did very well on this potion, those who did not…well this is all the part of learning, so even though you did not know how to do this, it is alright, as long as you will learn how to.

He continued, "I must say though, it was hard to pick a winner, but I believe this person showed great knowledge. The winner is...Mr. Severus Snape!"

There were some who clapped, and some who snickered. She was of the group who politely clapped. A bell rang, signalling that this class was over so it was time for our next one. This time we had Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. This classroom was definitely bigger than potions was. Azalea took a seat in the middle, next to Lily.

"Hey," Azalea greeted her.

"How was your potion?" Lily asked her.

"Meh." She replied as they both laughed, the class beginning.

As Professor McGonagall talked, she found her voice easy to listen to yet also easy to drown out. If on a tired day she were to come to Transfiguration, she was sure that she would be able to fall asleep. But she focused on the lesson, which was interesting. "For this class, you will learn Conjuration. Conjuration is a branch of Transfiguration in which an object or an animal is transfigured from 'thin air'.

She continued, "There are many spells in which conjuration is used in such as '_Avis' _or _'Aqua Eructo. _Some are harder than others"

For the next half hour or so, they all practiced spells like these where conjuration was involved. James and Sirius got detention, which didn't seem like a surprise to Lily.

Once this class was finished they went to Charms with Professor Flitwick. He was sweet and definitely nice to Lily and Azalea. We practised on _"Avis", "Aguamenti" _and the spell to turn vinegar back into wine. Azalera heard a shriek once, and then a stifled cry, but didn't turn around. The class had many tries on this, but near the end, Azalea couldn't concentrate very well because she was hungry. It was a stupid distraction, and Azalea beat herself up about it all through class.

Once the class was over, lunch had started, and the girls rushed to the common room, got their DADA books, and set out for lunch.

"What are you girls rushing about?" James asked them as they passed.

"Aren't you hungry at all?" Lily asked.

"I thought usually guys got hungry and girls went on starvation diets." Sirius said.

"Usually. Maybe." Azalea said, trying to come up with a solid answer, "Well, we aren't the "usual" type of people." She responded, making James and Remus chuckle.

"Hey Azalea, you wanna rethink my offer? It still stands." Sirius asked, still catching up to me.

"Don't you have a girl friend? Or shall I say girl friend_s_?" Azalea asked, emphasizing the plural form.

"Dumped her last block." Sirius said smiling.

"My answer still remains." Azalea said rudely, hurrying off.

As she walked off to the Great Hall, she could still hear James saying "Lay off Padfoot…"

Lunch was the same as ever, and by now, Azalea thought that she should eat enough so that she would be full until the start of dinner.

"Qudditch Tryouts! Saturday Morning! Make sure you meet up in the Quidditch pitch, for all Gryffindors!" Someone said, running in. Azalea made a mental note of this in her head and grinned, talking to James about how she considered going for Seeker.

James heard this and laughed, "I have been playing seeker for sometime now, you might want to go for Chaser with Padfoot…"

"Sirius is Chaser? I'll take my chances," Azalea replied, grinning.

"Hey that might not be so bad…we could work on our teamwork, and _trust, _just like I have with Prongs here." Sirius said, Azalea and Lily just got up and headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts a bell rang, signalling that lunch was over.

This time, the teacher, with Professor Carrow**. **Once we got inside, he rushed us all into a circle.

"Today, I just want to see what you know. Therefore we will be dueling, each of you must choose a partner and start on my mark."

Lily went with another girl who asked her, so she was taken. Remus went with James, and Sirius went with one of his ex girlfriends. Azalea was alone.

She went up to Professor Carrow, "There seems to be an odd number of students here, I have no partner."

"Oh dear," He paused… "Class? Anyone who got an O on their O.W. L.'s last year come over here"

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Chloe came. Seeing this, the Professor sighed, "Miss Lightwood do you mind going twice?"

"I don't, Professor," she replied politely.

"What school did you go to last year?" He asked.

"Actually I was home schooled," she said.

"Did you take the MEHPE?"

She quirked her lips to one side in a half frown, "the what?"

"The Ministry of Education Homeschooling Privilege Exam."

"Oh," she recalled the name of the bloody horrible exam that all wizards had to take to be home schooled. "Yes, I have."

"What was your score?"

"I got err...63."

"Out of 100?" He asked as she nodded. "Well...that's not too bad. How old were you?"

"11."

"Makes sense," he nodded, "Well, then, everyone find partners."

They all split up, Lily going with Chloe, Remus with Sirius, and…that left James, Azalea and Severus.

"I should go with Severus first, then go with James…I don't think they have a very good history…" Azalea volunteered.

Even the professor could see the menacing looks going between the two, he nodded "Yes, I think so" Then called, "20 points to the winner!"

"Right…"He said, looking at all the pairs, "Ms. Lightwood, I want to see how you do, go first."

When Azalea and Severus both were a considerable distance between each, they glanced at the Professor. _Do we have to duel in front of the WHOLE CLASS?_ Azalea thought nervously.

"Bow," Azalea didn't feel like looking away from her opponent and maintained eye-contact with him even when she bowed her head.

"Alright. One. Two. Three."

There was a shower of sparks from their wands and the duel began.

Azalea had started with a Shield Charm, which was a good thing because she had a feeling Snape wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The spells he send towards her jabbed at the shield. He hadn't expected that, but had a hex ready for her as soon as the shield vanished. She blocked him again, and a few times more, then began to feel tired. She could never get an opening to attack and was constantly on the defensive. There was no opportunity.

She sent a Stinging Hex blindly his way which hit him directly above his eye. Ouch. She hadn't meant for it to hit him there. He lost focus for a second and slapped a hand over his face. A misdirected spell grazed her cheek, drawing blood. Azalea moved once again, just as another jinx was placed next to her ear. She ignored it and waved her wand.

She had no time to say these spells, so she just used them non-verbally. They seemed quicker and easier. Then, she almost felt, a strong heat coming towards her, and threw up her wand, a wall of ice appeared right in front of her, shielding Azalea, then it crumbled to the floor. It was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"_Expelliamus!"_ Azalea yelled, disarming him, then, with another wave of her wand, she threw him flat on his back and she ended it by conjuring a rope to disable his movement. She had her wand ready in a moment, in case the rope was loose but the match was already over. She dispelled the rope and offered a hand to help Snape up, but he just looked at the hand as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world, and got up on his own.

Snape told the professor that he would be going to the hospital wing to repair his injuries and left the room in silence. She briefly wondered if he was okay, but brushed the thought off after remembering that the class was still silent. She glanced back at them to see their reactions and found them just staring at her, not in awe nor disdain either. Just...surprise. She looked to her left and saw that Lily's eyes were wide. James was grinning and Remus was trying (and failing) to disguise a smile. Sirius was smirking as if enjoying some private joke. His eyes were bright and excited.

Professor Carrow approached her, breaking the silence. "Twenty points, Ms. Lightwood. You've clearly improved since you were 11, pardon me. What was the spell you used? The ice one I mean."

Azalea looked down sheepishly, "I don't really think when I duel, to be honest. It's a bad habit since if I don't think I might make a stupid decision in real life, but the ice spell was probably just some knowledge I gained before that I used in the heat of the moment. If you asked me to reperform the spell it would probably take me much longer."

His face told her that he was still in thought, but he moved on, "We will watch someone else first, giving you a break, and then you can duel James."

She nodded, chuckling a bit, wiping the small amount of blood away.

Lily went next with Chloe, Azalea thought she would win, she had never seen Lily in DADA before though. As expected, Lily won this time, but not without a good fight. Chloe had a return spell for every jinx Lily threw at her, and it was only a second's hesitation that gave Lily the chance to stun her. Professor Carrow nodded, giving her twenty points.

The duel seemed to go by too quickly she didn't want to face James…he seemed good. Maybe even too good for her. When she went up there, she couldn't tell if he was feeling the same way, both their faces showed no emotion, although Azalea knew everything was going off badly inside. The bad thing was…now James knew her type of fighting. Professor Carrow counted them in.

They both seemed to throw the exact same hexes and jinxes at each other, except a few times, when they seemed to change their mind midway, in which case the other would cast a Shield Charm. Azalea smiled as she dueled she had never encountered this before. She thought of a way to defeat him as she kept throwing jinxes and hexes and the occasional Wild Card. Soon however, James won by finding a weakness in her bad combination of spells. Some had lag time and others didn't, this was something Azalea always sucked at.

The class clapped politely, as if expecting the outcome. She didn't know if she was expecting it as well.

Professor Carrow awarded James his points. She lifted her left arm carefully, feeling something stinging, and could see a long cut that stretched through her forearm. It always puzzled her whenever she found that she couldn't recall when a random cut had come upon her. At least this time she knew it was from one of her duels.

"That was a good, long…and _very _tiring duel." She said to James after she had recovered from the final spell he had cast on her.

He smirked, "Thanks. So are you, just not good enough."

Suddenly, she groaned, "We have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow…you better hope this doesn't affect how I play."

"I better _pray _it does." He replied, chuckling.

"Your pretty tired too aren't you?" Azalea paused, remembering her arm. "Professor Carrow? Can I go visit Madame Pomfrey? I need to get this cleaned up" She asked the teacher.

"Did I do that?" James asked, "Sorry."

"No worries," She said as she picked up her books with her undamaged hand, and went to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked at me, and then groaned. "What happened?"

"Duelling in DADA," she replied.

The nurse chuckled, "I wonder how many more kids I'll find myself treating." Snape was nowhere to be found and she figured that he had probably been treated and left. Azalea hopped onto a bed as Madam Pomfrey mended her, fixing some of it with magic, then putting bandages on it. Once it was done, she took her books to the common room, ready for COMC.

When she got in, Lily, James, and the rest of the Marauders were there. Sirius came up to her with a triumphant grin.

"Congrats! You made quite the fool of Snivellus,_"_ He said.

"I wasn't trying to make a fool of him. I was trying to win," She said, "And besides, I lost to James."

"Well, obviously. No one beats me." James smirked. "What are you grinning about? Moony did beat you."

"Yes, but we _all _know Moony is better than me right?"

Azalea spotted Lily and joined her, "We have COMC in about three minutes," it was unusual to have to remind Lily of something like when a class started.

"Yeah…let's go," she said, and she could tell that her mind was busy.

"Congrats on beating Sev, but sorry you didn't beat that toerag," Lily said as we walked to COMC.

"Thanks," she replied and peered at her face again. "Is something wrong, Lily?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lily reassured me. "It's not you, if that's what you're wondering. I just don't really like it when they make fun of Sev."

"Ah," Azalea said and while she did understand Lily's intrinsic kindness, she couldn't help but be surprised that she still liked Sev even though he valued his pride over their friendship. "I didn't know. Next time things will be different, I promise you."

"I'm a bit surprised though." She changed the topic, not wanting to dwell on the other.

"How so?"

"Snape looked like a good dueler. He still looks like one; I thought I would lose. I saw you dueling though, you were fantastic."

"Thanks, I like DADA. Might be my best subject." She paused, "I've got a question…why were you using the spells non-verbally?" Lily asked her.

"Well, I just think it is easier to say it out in my mind and concentrate on that, rather than my voice being cut off from the noise" Azalea replied.

"So it's _easier _for you? Isn't it supposed to be _harder?"_

She shrugged as they headed down for COMC, the teacher was Mr. Kettleburn. We learned about breeding. He showed us a Golden Snidget as an example. We didn't get to pet it though. The rest was just a regular lesson. What is illegal and what isn't when breeding, what can happen…he assigned us questions to answer fully on a piece of parchment on the second class from now. After that lesson came Ancient Runes with Mrs. Babbling. What they mostly did was take out their textbook; it was called "_Advanced Rune Translation"._ She told and taught many of the runes, the book let us see the meanings and why they made it or when they used it. Azalea was especially glad when she didn't get any homework, she had enough, even with the "two-day extension due date".

Azalea was dead beat by the time she had crawled into bed, especially from DADA. I am _so _going to feel this tomorrow, Azalea thought. Before she was able to go to bed, she couldn't forget about writing to her mother. So half-asleep, she wrote a _very _long and literal letter to her mother, being precise, even if she was half conscious. When she was finished, she went to the Owlery quietly so that no one would catch her out of bed, and sent her owl on her way. When she came back in, she found James near the fireplace.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"Azalea? Oh, I just, couldn't sleep"

She raised one eyebrow as she came to sit beside him, "Anything on your mind?"

"Nah, just…"

"Just not something you need to talk to me to? Maybe Remus or Sirius?"

"Yeah…" Came his awkward reply.

"Okay I get it…" Azalea said and turned to go back into the girls' dormitory. She backpedaled a bit and added another thought, "but what I don't get is how you act. You really are kind and thoughtful…but it's like there is a wall blocking people from seeing you until you're sure you can trust them."

"I know, my mother says that a lot." James said, smiling. "Hey, what were you doing?"

"Just writing a letter to my mother." She replied. "Well, I better get to bed now, you should too. We have classes tomorrow. And _a lot_ of homework."

"Yeah…goodnight Azalea" James said as we approached the wall, dividing the girls and boys dormitories.

"Night" Azalea replied, smiling still.

**So….how was that? Sorry to all the people who like James and Lily together, I do too, but I just really, I mean **_**really**_** wanted them to be together. Hope you liked. Especially the dueling…but even as this is a good chapter…I have plans for an even better one….Just wait and see! Will try to update soon, I am so excited about all the other chapter…I have decided to put this story above my other 6.**

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	3. Quidditch with a Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY HP BOOKS OR MOVIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS AZALEA LIGHTWOOD. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter Three**

As the days went by, Azalea got used to how Hogwarts worked quite quickly. She knew almost every secret passage way to her classes…or outside Hogwarts, letting her not be late for classes, and she never got caught. The whole week, it felt almost like a part of her could not concentrate, that part of her brain wanted the week days to be over.

Now it was Saturday and Lily and Azalea were in the common room. Azalea sighed and dropped all her books and her homework on the nearby table.

"Why do they give so much homework? This is more homework than I got from my private school _and _my mum!" Azalea said, groaning.

"It used to be easy, but this year we take our N.E.W.T's so we _have _to get extra homework." James said, coming over with Sirus and Remus.

"I think it's just an excuse. Teachers give loads of homework, and then they let the students be miserable doing it." Sirius said.

"You know they have to mark all these right! Imagine hundreds of pages to mark! If one person doesn't put their name on it, they just throw it out! One less paper to mark." Lily exclaimed.

"I think it's all right, not brilliant, but I'm half way through mine." Remus said.

They took a seat at the table and took out their giant piles of homework, helping each other once and awhile. The only person who couldn't seem to concentrate was Sirius.

"James! Sirius! We've got Quidditch tryouts!" She said, rushing to get all of her homework together and putting them together, then rushing to her bed to leave them there, she also grabbed her broom.

"Come on!" Azalea practically yelled at them, and then she turned to Remus and Lily, smiling sweetly, "Sorry we have to leave!"

"No worries, Azalea." Remus said, smiling at her, "Good luck."

"Thanks." She said back, leaving the common room in a rush. They got to the Quidditch pitch in the nick of time.

"Alright listen up!" The current captain yelled to all the Gryffindors there. "Now, just because you made the team last year does _not _guarantee that you will make the team this year, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, and he went shouting again, "Okay, all seekers on that left end, all chasers stay here, all beaters go on the other end,"

"What about Keeper?" Someone asked.

"Don't be dense! I'm Keeper." The captain barked.

Some of the people left, others like Azalea went to the left, indicating they wanted to be seekers, all the rest of the people, went to their spots.

The captain's name was Mark Gatlinburg. He made some people sit on the bench, and others were going to play a "game" to see who was good. James went on the bench with his "team" and Azalea went on the pitch with hers. They figured out a plan against the other team, there were four teams, right now Azalea was playing against the one with the small third year seeker, Sirius was on her team. He looked easy enough. We were only going to play once, with the captain watching us, and then he would tell us who made it after.

When all the balls were in the air and they were playing, Azalea felt this kind of nervousness. She gazed around the stadium, away from bludgers looking for the Golden Snitch with her enhanced eyes. It seemed a crowd had gathered including Remus and Lily, who were watching.

Someone passed the quaffle to Sirius, who faked a pass and scored a goal. The captain took note of this. Azalea wanted them to get more points before getting the snitch, in which she saw in the corner of the field. None but her could see it. She sent Sirius a look, almost like she was telling him this right there, the captain saw this. He nodded and raced off as a bludger went right past his head. The other seeker was horrible, he only nearly missed some bludgers and he couldn't see the snitch, even if it went right past his face. She would go around the pitch; Lily of course knew what she was doing and told Remus. Occasionally, she would dodge a bludger. Then, when they had scored a few points, she finally raced toward the snitch. This time, the third year saw this. He was in Gryffindor after all, and probably knew to watch her. She also spotted James looking at her intently, and smiled when he caught her looking. This was when she finally made a go for it. Her broom was probably the oldest one slowest there, but she urged it forward. She loved the wind in her hair, although it was short; Azalea was much ahead of the third year as he realized now what she was after.

She soared high with the snitch, almost in arms grasp, and then turned her broom slightly to the left. Then, out of nowhere, it dived down, this was definitely unexpected, which caught her off guard. She slipped off her broom, only her arms keeping her up, and her gloved hands were slipping.

The third year saw that opportunity to go for the snitch; if he could find it. As he searched, Azalea desperately let one hand off from the broom and brought it to her mouth, tugging the glove off. Then, she did the same with her other hand. Here was the thing that sucked about gloves; Azalea couldn't use them during sports. She had tried countless times, but they always made her hands feel uncomfortable and didn't give her a good grip. So by removing her gloves, she was able to swing herself back onto her broom.

Azalea saw James talking with Mark, asking if he could help her. "I'm good!" She yelled to reassure them before dashing off for the snitch again. This time she thought her team had scored enough points, and dashed for the snitch, not allowing any more surprises from it. She felt success and she had felt joy again. Then the thought of homework came back and she almost groaned.

As Azalea went to the bench with her "team" she saw the captain jotting notes down so fast, it was unbelievable.

"Is he graduating this year?" She asked James as she passed by.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why say that?" He asked her.

"Because…I don't know…he seems too persistent. Like he wants everyone to do what the plan says to do, nothing else." Azalea responded.

James nodded a bit, and then asked, "I was wondering…how did you find the snitch 10 seconds in? I could see your face. And once I saw that, I looked to where you were facing and saw it too, but only a glimpse."

She paused for a moment, "Damn. My acting really sucks then."

James smirked and head out to the pitch. Azalea wanted to see this. It turned out, as promised, James was very good, she could see no flaws in his playing. They ended up winning, Azalea felt sorry for James. He had to get the snitch right in the middle of the pitch. That is where all the bludgers nearly hit him.

They all gathered around after the game was finished, everyone hoping they made it. Azalea looked at everyone there and thought they were decent; she gave James and Sirius an "I hope you guys made it" smile. Although only one person could be seeker, they returned it.

"So, I have had some hard thinking," Mark paused "Remember we need three chasers, two beaters and one seeker.

"The people that made it, well I thought they had the skill and the decency to play on that pitch, if you do not make it, you can always try out for something else. But this was a very hard choice

"The three chasers are: Alexa Williams, Sirius Black, and Emma Lam" He said, most chasers left, others wanted to hear who else made the team, "The two beaters are Laina Coates and Derek Smith. The seeker will be James Potter."

He said it with no hesitation and with such conviction, that she had to wonder if he had ever really considered her being on the team. Azalea saw that James looked happy, but sad for me. Mark continued, "It was a tough decision," he admitted, "but I know what this team needs."

"Congratulations, James," she said cheerfully.

"You're not very good at acting," James whispered to her.

"It's my stupid fall that did it." Azalea said. She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it's less a burden for me so..." She couldn't think of a lamer reason than that. Less of a burden? Ha! Being the seeker would have been a joy.

"To be honest, I thought that I was going to be beat," he said, trying to make me feel better.

...

The Quidditch game that occurred just a week after the tryouts was against Slytherin. Everyone on Slytherin's team was huge in size, and definitely intimidating. But James didn't look scared at all. "As expected of the toe rag," Lily said, "He'll probably end up provoking one."

"No, that would have to be Sirius," Azalea said.

"Both." They agreed as the game started.

It took her some time to find the snitch, which she found incredibly irritating. But soon enough, she spotted it flying around near the Hufflepuffs.

"Williams, holding the quaffle, passing to Lam, faking a swerve! Passes to Black, and scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!" The Higlighter person called, the crowd cheered.

"Berlin from Slytherin in possession of the quaffle, Oh! Stolen by Williams! Passes to Lam who SCORES! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"

"Wow, they are really angry now! Sore losers, anyway, McIntyre steals the quaffle from Black, making his way to the Goal Post! Look out Gatlinburg! McIntyre passes to Henson, who…scores…10 points to Slytherin…"

Once they had gotten another 10 points, James decided to go for the snitch, which was now high in the air.

"Oh look! Potter has spotted the snitch! Although, I can't even see it for myself and it doesn't look like anyone else can either! Go Potter! Beat their arse!" McGonagall gave him a silent warning, which was too funny.

He zoomed right to the snitch, dodging bludgers, but never losing it. The snitch zoomed around so fast, turning and making unpredictable turns, but he finally got it in a dive just as Slytherin got 20 points and as Gryffindor got 40.

"And Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Watching James and everyone else play Quidditch made her want to play as well, she almost thought about bringing her broom out from her dorm as well. They all walked back to the common room, ready for a party, they had food from well practically everywhere, Azalea couldn't figure out how they had gotten it, but it was good. The party ended late, after all it was Saturday, and they didn't have studies tomorrow, only homework.

Suddenly, Azalea remembered something, and groaned to her friends, "I'll be right back, I have a book overdue at the library…you know how the Ms. Pint is."

They nodded, and she returned to her trunk to get the book, and headed for the library. It was closed, but that didn't mean she couldn't go in. She slipped the book into the return slot and was about to leave when someone grabbed her arm. Immediately, her reflexes got the better of her and she almost screamed until they covered her mouth with their hand. She spit into the hand and they let go, trying to wipe the spit off. Her attacker was Snape.

"What were you _doing_?" Azalea asked.

"None of your business," he answered automatically.

"Yeah, it kind of is since you _grabbed me._"

"I just wanted to warn you, because you should watch out, yourself and your friends…because a loved one might just get injured very severely…"

"Do not pull that sort of sick joke on me," she warned him.

"It's not a joke," Snape spat. "You would be a fool to think it is one."

"Is this because of the duel?" She asked him, pulling out her wand.

"No, now why don't you go back to your idiotic, cocky,_ mudblood_ friends?" Snape said, pulling out his wand.

"_Expelliamus_!" Azalea said, and his wand came out of the air, midway through a jinx. She looked at her leg, only to find a cut, not the hugest one, but she just needed to fix it up.

"Are you an idiot?" She asked him, throwing his wand away. "You're calling my friends mudbloods and yet I only have four friends. Only one of them is that type of wizard so you are direction that name to her. I thought you cared for her!"

He looked a little shocked, "I-I do."

"Well you are doing a horrible job of doing so and if you keep referring to her as that when she isn't around, she won't be your friend much longer."

He looked annoyed and yet sort of happy he got her to shed some blood before fleeing to his common room, and Azalea to her own.

'I can't tell _anyone _about this, Azalea thought, A loved one? James? Lily? Remus? Sirius?...my mother? Who?' That thought rang in her head as she came back to the common room to fix up her leg in the bathroom She was used to injuries, but she went to bed with worry, and yet, everyone who was partying downstairs still wondered why she came back in such a sad mood.

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	4. Change Of Plans

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY HP BOOKS OR MOVIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS AZALEA LIGHTWOOD. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter Four**

The days went on, some rainy and some sunny. Azalea seemed to be distracted in her studies, like she had two minds, one focused, and the other worried. Christmas was approaching, and after the week, she and her friends would be safe at home. Safe. So the week before they went home, the week it snowed…and a lot, Azalea wanted to have some fun. It was Saturday and she was tired of homework.

She grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her to the Marauders, with much groaning.

"Hey!" Lily said as they approached them.

Azalea grabbed their books and dropped them onto the table. "Come _on_! There is _freshly un-stepped _snow out there and you are just standing here doing _homework? _Don't you guys know how to have a snowball fight?"

Sirius looked up and smiled, "She's right. I mean, this is due on Monday right?"

"Wow, I think this prat is finally seeing some sense!" Azalea paused, "Come on!"

So they all went outside, dressed for the cold weather in their winter robes and mitts, inviting others of course. They divided themselves into two teams. Team one consisted of Azalea, Remus, Jade, Richard, Olivia, Chris, Angela and Alex. While Team two consisted of James, Sirius, Chloe, Rachel, Austin, Dayna, Kyle, and Penelope. They used their wands to make a fort for each teams, but needed to get the snowballs themselves. There were boundaries; the frozen Black Lake was off limits, all the way to Hagrid's Hut.

Once they started, the fun began, each team trying to hit each other while trying not to be hit themselves. Some people volunteered to get snow balls. No wands were allowed to be used after the game started. Usually they aimed for the person retrieving snow balls. Occasionally brave people would come to the fort themselves just to try to step things up again. Azalea tried this with Lily, and laughed as they failed. As they were heading back to the fort, Azalea decided to get more snow balls and rounded the corner of their base so that she was sheltered. What she was not aware of thought, was the snotty little Slytherin brat heading her way. Snape. Azalea hummed as she rounded the snow and put them into a pile, the wind blew and she realized that she forgot her ear muffs in the castle, but when she looked up, it was too late. He had already pushed her down the hill, which was surprisingly very steep, would be fun for sledding, except for the part that her body was the sled. She almost thought this was fun for a moment, until her special enhanced eyes spotted something, the Black Lake, frozen and thin with ice.

Azalea tossed and tumbled, feeling her mitts go off, and her hands became freezing and she search the ground for something to hold onto. Feeling like a snowball, for some reason, she wasn't scared at all, actually, all her worry went away. Death of a loved one, Azalea thought. Because now she got it, the severe injury thing, Snape didn't mean her mother or her friends, he meant Azalea. She was the _loved one._ It seemed that Snape can really hold a grudge. Azalea laughed for a moment, but only then, she realized she came closer to the ice, to the water, she could swim, and nothing could hold her down, but she needed to protect her head.

She landed with amazing impact on the ice, hearing a crack and she wondered if it were her bones, or the ice. Azalea lay there for a moment in pain.

"This ice is thicker than I thought" She breathed. Then, all hell broke loose. The ice started cracking under her weight even as she tried to spread herself out, but even as Azalea just lay there, her body couldn't move, and her head was throbbing like she had a massive headache. She gasped for one last breath of air, before her body sunk into the freezing cold water. What scared Azalea most were the mer-people, she knew from past experiences that they didn't always have to be friendly.

Azalea's body was freezing, she could still see much better than normal people would in the water, but her mind was going crazy. A jet black figure darted into the water and grabbed hold of her by the waist. As any other human would, Azalea panicked and tried to push the figure, but it was stronger than her. The world rushed passed her as she was jerked upwards to the surface and only then did she realize that the 'figure' was James.

"Padfoot! Moony!" She heard him cry. The only thing Azalea could concentrate on at the moment was the fuzzy blanket around her, it wasn't too thick, but not thin either.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna kill that a-arrogant prick later" Azalea heard her voice say, she hadn't realized she was stuttering.

Azalea was hoisted into the air was being carried. Her head felt fuzzy as she groggily said, "James, what's happening?"

"Madame Pomfrey's going to look after you now, don't worry" He replied, Azalea hadn't even known they were already in the hospital wing, but could still nod as blackness crept, getting bigger into her eyes and her mind.

XXXXXX

Azalea figured out that she had broken her wrist and two ribs, and apparently she had hyperthermia, and to top it all off, with a concussion. Too bad it was her left wrist and not her right. Madame Pomfrey gave Azalea many potions, some hurt and some just made her go to sleep. Every time she woke up though, James was there, holding her hand. Although she was sure that he left after he was sure Azalea was unconscious, after all, he still had studies. One time she awoke, and found out that she could finally sit up and talk, although James wasn't there.

"So…what did I miss?" Azalea asked Madam Pomfrey

"Well, Snape received a week worth of detention and 50 points were taken away. It's too bad, Christmas Holidays arrive this weekend, and he has detention for it all." She replied. Azalea could have sworn there was a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Wait…this weekend….I was out for a week?" She asked frantically. "What about homework?"

"Well Miss Evans got all of yours, and it is due by Sunday, the day we go back. Oh yes, and today is Friday." Madam Pomfrey said and pointing to the large amount of books on the bedside table. She glanced at the clock and saw that classes were already over.

"Brilliant." Azalea said heavy sarcasm was in her voice. Immediately she took the the first piece at the top and tried to do it, but Madam Pomfrey just gave her another potion.

"No homework yet, Miss." Madame Pomfrey ordered sternly.

"Is that the potion that hurt?" She asked.

"Skele-grow. This is the last time you need to take it, and I put something in it to ease the pain." She replied. And so, to get it over with, Azalea quickly swallowed the horrid potion and tried to sleep.

This time, when Azalea awoke, she found Lily there. "Lily!"

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked her.

"Fine now, I think it is time to try and convince Madame Pomfrey to let me out of here." She replied.

"That's good." Lily paused, "Do you think James fancies you?"

"You know," Azalea said, "I just love being asked if someone fancies me as soon as I wake."

"Sorry!" Lily apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed. "I'll try to answer though, if you want."

"If you can," she said.

"Well then my answer is...honestly…I don't know. No offense and all, but maybe I want him to" Came her reply, it sort of came as a surprise.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or mad. I have sensed that between you guys for a while, I think you could be good together. James is just like a brother to me." Lily smiled. "Which means….I get to help?"

"Help with what?" Azalea asked, amused.

"You know….drop hints?"

"What? No way."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine, but can I at least I don't know try to get you guys to sit next to each other more often or, I don't know, try to get you guys alone more…?"

"As long as you don't go on saying "Hey James! Doesn't Azalea look beautiful today? Just something to think about! Bye!" " Azalea said.

"Deal." Lily replied smiling, than produced a letter from her pocket. It was sparkly hot pink, and things like hearts, rainbows, and stars popped out of it "Oh! I almost forgot, your mother wrote to you."

"What an odd letter." She replied taking the letter and opening it with a smile, but as she read more of the letter, her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a worried expression.

_Dear Azalea,_

_I am so sorry that this letter has come so unexpectedly, but I need you to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays or go with a friend you trust to their home. I have already enclosed my present for you, but don't cheat and look before Christmas! Please don't question this decision, I love you and always will but I just can't tell you why you can't come home. We will see each other again at Easter though. Don't worry Azalea, I know you and the fact that you are reading this letter right now, makes me believe that you are planning to disobey me at this very moment…which is why I have put a jinx on this letter so that anyone who even sees this letter and disobeys my will right now, will get a very bad hex. Then they will suddenly find themselves at Hogwarts in their common room. I am not threatening you, but I love you, remember that and I can't bear the thought of you being in any kind of danger with or without me. Please don't risk your friends by asking them to go even if they didn't read this._

_Please Azalea; stay at Hogwarts or at a friend's house for me,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Lily told me about your incident, I'm sure it was just an accident and that Snape boy will get in trouble either way, I hope you are feeling better and by the time I write again, you will be back on your feet._

"Azalea? What is it?" Lily asked, seeing my face.

"My mom is in trouble." She whispered, handing over the letter.

Lily quickly read through it and glanced at the letter again, "That explains why she made the letter so hard to miss"

Azalea nodded. She had just gotten over the whole 'loved one' thing, and now she had to worry about her mother, it was much, much, worse. All she wanted to do was hop out of bed and use the Floo Network to get to her mother.

Lily tilted the envelope a bit and a silver box came out, "What is this?"

"Her Christmas present to me. I am supposed to open it with all my other gifts I am going to get" Came her reply.

Lily nodded, "Your mother is a powerful witch, Azalea, and I know she can handle anything."

Azalea smiled at Lily, "Thanks for being my friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I was kind of thinking that we were best friends. But if you don't think so-"

"No, I do! I was just thinking that it was too early to think so." Azalea hastily reassured her.

Lily smiled in relief, "Well then, yes we are best friends."

As Azalea recovered in the hospital wing, she desperately wished to get out. It was boring just lying there _alone, _especially when a Slytherin boy came in and insulted her whenever Madame Pomfrey wasn't here and when Azalea was awake. One time she woke up and Madame Pomfrey was just looking at her strangely.

"Err…yes?" Azalea asked her.

"This is absolutely _remarkable_…you are recovering much faster than anyone I have ever seen. Your ribs and wrist, they are no longer broken…" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Oh, uhh, I think that might just be a gene from an ancestor or something… Azalea lied awkwardly. "I have noticed It a few times though…comes in handy whenever I fall or something…"

"Well, at this healing rate, you might be out tonight!"

That might have been the most exciting news all day.

XXXXXXXX

As it turned Sunday, Azalea handed in all of her assignments to the professors in which they would be "sadly marking over the holidays". It was now breakfast in the Great Hall, everyone was packed except her. None of her friends were staying at Hogwarts. She ate in silence; Azalea couldn't come with Lily because she didn't think her parents could handle her. Remus lives far away and said to her that "You don't want to come to my home". And James already had Sirius, which Azalea thought was already too much trouble, she didn't bother to ask.

"Having fun?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"Just the most." She replied sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better, even though you are staying at Hogwarts, you could still come to James's party? They always throw them around New Years." Lily suggested.

"Can't, unless I can just suddenly apparate or fly—" Azalea cut herself off.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Tell me what?" James asked as he sat down next to Azalea. He was accompanied by Sirius and Remus.

"Her mother cut plans, she is staying at Hogwarts and _apparently _she can't make it to your New Year's party because she can't just apparate or fly. Then she just cut herself off!" Lily exclaimed.

"Just a thought Lily, calm down!" Azalea replied.

"Well why can't you come to Prongs's party?" Sirius asked.

Azalea groaned and practically threw the letter from her mom at him, "What do you think? Read the letter!"

Sirius and James skimmed it as Remus actually _read _it. But even as they skimmed the page, Remus finished reading it before them, looking concerned.

"Wow….how slow _do_ you guys read? " Azalea asked the two.

Sirius laughed, "Well _sorry_, we don't carry a book around all day."

"Well maybe if you _did _than you would actually have something in that head of yours." She countered.

This time Remus spoke up, interrupting whatever Sirius was going to say, "Prongs, you have been quite quiet. Did McGonagall give you detention before the holidays have even started?"

"No, I handed in all my homework" James paused, "Hey Azalea, we have another guest room at my house…actually we have a lot. Do you want to crash there?"

Azalea shook her head wildly in response, "I don't think your parents could handle you, Sirius, and I."

"Why not? You could come to the party then, and you wouldn't even be late! Your mother wanted you to go to a friend's house right?" James asked.

"She also gave me the option of staying _here_…isn't this a wee bit short notice?" She replied.

"Not at all!" Lily exclaimed, then quickly recovered as Azalea hit herself on the head. Her best friend was really making it too obvious. Lily continued though, slightly flustered. "Well, I know your parents James…they really are the nicest people in the wizard world."

"Don't you mean the planet?"

"Sure."

Then, at that moment James got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Azalea asked, rushing after him as he stormed into the common room.

"Going to pack your trunk." He called back.

"Wait what? James, that won't work!" She said, watching him go towards the dorms.

"Why?"

"Read about Hogwarts…there is an old rule—"

But James had already tried to go to the girls' dormitory, in which the stairs became a slide.

"Okay…what did I miss?" He asked, rubbing his back as he got up.

"It's an old rule; girls tend to be trusted more than boys. Girls can go in the boys' dormitory but not vice versa."

"Well that is a load of rubbish."

"Well that "load of rubbish" is Hogwarts." Azalea replied going upstairs.

"You are going to pack right?" He called up to her.

"What do you think?" She asked, coming down the stairs with her trunk.

"But that only took 30 seconds!" James exclaimed.

"I can be very handy with a wand, James. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, James." Sirius smirked while trying to imitate a girl's voice. It was surprisingly very accurate. He was at the portrait hole with Lily and Remus.

"Something I missed?" Azalea asked the now laughing group.

"Nothing." Lily said.

"Wow…I guess that is what I get"

"So you'll tell me?"

"No, now get over it Lils."

XXXXXXX

By now, it was late in the day, and so was Azalea. The train left in 30 minutes, but they had to go on a carriage there so who knew how long that took. Azalea had lost track of the time in the library. Remus kept "disappearing" once a month, she was suspicious. Glancing at her watch, Azalea gave a slight shriek and checked out two books for the holidays.

She rushed, no _ran _to the common room, packed the books and got her trunk. There was only a few minutes left before the carriage that her friends had said they would be on the left.

"Azalea!" She spun around to see Remus on a carriage near the front with everyone else.

Azalea walked over to them and went into the carriage and tossed her trunk into the carriage. Well, at least she would have like to be able to toss it. The action was more like trying to lift a boulder and she failed incredibly.

"So what were you doing? Usually you are always early." Remus asked her.

"Needed to get a few books from the library" She replied.

"What books did you get?" Lily asked.

Azalea chuckled, hurrying to change the subject. "Seriously? We are talking about books?"

"Apparently; why don't we talk about something that won't make me wish I were in their carriage" Sirius said, looking in front of us to a carriage with all girls.

"Wormtail is coming back over the holidays." Remus said.

"He is? Oh yeah, where has he been?" James asked.

"He sent me a few letters, said he had an extended holiday," Remus paused, "Good luck with all the extra homework."

Azalea looked confused, "Who is this _Wormtail_ person?"

"Oh he is the same grade as us. His name is actually _Peter. _He follows James, Sirius and Remus _everywhere_. Almost, say, half a Marauder?" Lily said.

"Quarter." Sirius smirked.

"So he is like a sheep?" Azalea asked, using a term from home.

"Sheep?" James asked curiously.

"You know…sheep. You guys are like the "Sheppard". The sheep follow the Sheppard. It is almost like Sirius and his "fan club". Actually, his fan club is the perfect example." Azalea said, and they all laughed, agreeing.

Suddenly, she remembered something, "Hey guys? I was wondering why all of you guys call each other by "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and apparently _Wormtail?"_

The three Marauders looked at each other briefly, exchanging a quick glance, which made Azalea even _more _curious. Then, Remus said, "No reason, just thought about it one day."

But Remus wasn't brilliant at lying, Azalea could tell, but played along yet not entirely satisfied, "Sure…"

The ride went on for about twenty five minutes they talked about various things, Quiddtch, James's house, New Years, their latest prank. Although when the carriage stopped, they rushed to the train with their trunks and found an empty compartment.

Once more they talked, fell asleep, ate, and Sirius flirted with girls that passed by. They were getting bored, and couldn't wait for the holidays. Azalea's eyes drooped; it was a fight to keep herself awake.

When they finally came to the Kings Cross Station in London, everyone seemed to be full of energy once more. They spotted Lily and Remus's parents talking together near the far end of the train station and they had a conversation in which Azalea was introduced, but as James's parents arrived, they chatted some more and had to go. James and Sirius talked about school, everything at Hogwarts, James's dad wasn't much different from his son. As they talked, Azalea was only half listening while the other part of her mind wandered.

"Why so quiet, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Just thinking. Thank you so much, by the way, for letting me stay with you. Especially when you already have Sirius to take care of." Azalea chuckled.

Mrs. Potter laughed as well, "It is our pleasure Azalea, you have such a pretty name…maybe you can teach the boys some manners."

"That I might be able to help with."

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	5. The Holidays

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY HP BOOKS OR MOVIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS AZALEA LIGHTWOOD. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter Five**

When they entered James's home, it was beautiful, not like her own, but beautiful in its own way. It was also large...very. Azalea smiled at Mrs. Potter, "You have a wonderful house, Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you, Azalea, but you haven't seen it after James and Sirius have dinner. Their is food _everywhere._" Mrs. Potter replied chuckling.

Azalea placed her owl and her trunk in the guest room that would be hers for the holidays.

After many days of fun and laughter, Azalea couldn't help but feel excited for Christmas, yet also worried for her mother. They played games and sent letters to Lily and Remus constantly while also pulling pranks.

The following morning, Azalea felt rather happy though, it was Christmas and she was feeling quite giddy. After minutes of just lying in bed, Azalea changed and brushed her teeth. Soon she realized that it was six in the morning and groaned. She wasn't supposed to awake early on the holidays. But it was done, Azalea couldn't possibly go back to sleep now. When it was breakfast time though, with everyone there around ten o'clock, she felt hungry because she hadn't eaten at all in the morning, wanting to wait until breakfast.

"So what's the plan after breakfast then?" Sirius asked shoving a scoop of cereal in his mouth. James shrugged and mumbled an answer, hard to understand with a mouth full off food.

"James Potter! Where are your manners!" His mother said smacking the back of his head, causing him to swallow his food.

"Sorry mum." He mumbled before turning back to Sirius. "As I was trying to say, we need to go and get the Christmas tree right dad?" Mr Potter gave a nod, fearing his wife would do the same to him if he answered with his mouth full.

"Well while you 'men' are getting the tree Azalea and I will begin decorating right, dear?" Azalea nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey! We men will find the best tree on the lot which will out do any decorating." James announced, proudly puffing out his chest. Azalea rolled her eyes causing Mrs Potter to begin laughing.

"I'm sure you will sweetie." She answered causing him to flush with embarrassment.

"Don't let her get you down Prongs! We've got it covered." Sirius said looking confidently at Mr Potter who smirked and nodded.

"We best be off now then lads if we're gonna beat the late shoppers. We will see you ladies later." He said rising from his chair, giving his wife a kiss on the way out. James and Sirius followed after him. Azalea and Mrs. Potter finished their breakfast and headed up to the store room, pulling out the boxes of decorations. Mrs. Potter had the house elves help with the decorating as the house was far too big for the pair of them to complete.

"This is breath taking," Azalea remarked.

"It better be, considering how much work we spent on it."

It didn't matter that it had all been done on Christmas Eve, a bit late in most people's opinions, it looked like attention and care had been a big part of placing each decoration down to the last light bulb. Red and gold decorations littered the walls and ceilings (To symbolize Gryffindor they joked). With golden lights draping across the roof of each room, minus the bathrooms. Now they just needed to get the tree, decorate that and it would be finished. Azalea had quickly bonded with Mrs Potter, she was a lovely lady with a big heart.

Satisfied, they sat down in the kitchen with mugs of hot chocolate and biscuits the house elf, Poppy, had made for us. They didn't want to admit it but they were eager to see what the tree was like, the guys were taking a really long time.

By the early evening the guys had returned with an absurdly large tree, nearly sending Mrs Potter in to a panic attack. Azalea managed to calm her down by suggesting we could either enlarge the room with a charm or shrink the tree. But being Sirius and James they began to whine about how long it took them to find it and how it would be insulting to them if we made it any smaller. Honestly they could be such girls!

Soon the problem was sorted and we shooed the men folk into the kitchen so they could finish our work. Azalea and Mrs. Potter draped it in red and gold tinsel littered the ends with bright glass ball balls and other hanging decorations. The final piece was to add the star to the top which was a genuine fallen star that had been passed down through the generations of Potters. It was beautiful; Azalea couldn't believe it when Mrs Potter pulled it out of its special container.

She wasn't expecting, however, that Mrs. Potter would give it her. Mrs. Potter said Azalea deserved to put it on the tree, after all, Mrs. Potter did this every year, and the tree was quite high. Although after five minutes of convincing, Azalea carefully took the star from Mrs. Potter's hands and climbed the step ladder, placing the star proudly at the top. A huge smile burst onto her face as she moved back down toward the equally smiling Mrs Potter.

"Thank you." Azalea said to Mrs. Potter as the guys came in to admire their work.

"For what dear?" She asked.

"Letting me stay here, for letting me put up that beautiful star…everything"

"Stop thanking me Azalea, you already did at King's Cross."

"Your point?"

Christmas morning was slightly hectic due to James waking everyone up at 3am sharp. Having James and Sirius jump on Azalea while sleeping earned them both a nice right hook to the head. She of course didn't apologize, after all, it was their fault for attacking her. Azalea had gone to Diagon alley late in the afternoon of the last Hogsmeade weekend with Lily. Before she had gotten down stairs though, she had mailed her gifts to her other friends like Lily and Remus who had stayed at their own home. Her owl had come back early in the morning as well with gifts from them.

Azalea had bought Mrs Potter a variety of charmed soaps and perfumes which would never run out and also a book of muggle recipes (A joke from the lunch they had on Christmas Eve). Mrs. Potter thanked Azalea and passed her a few small gifts that she and Mr Potter had gotten her. (Though she didn't know when she had the time to) Azalea pulled off the paper to reveal a small kit on cleaning your broomstick, probably a suggestion from James, a small pair of pearl earrings which were gorgeous and a lovely ruby coloured scarf. Azalea gave her another hug as a thank you and to Mr Potter as well.

He was equally pleased with what she had given him. A new set of fine quills with erasable ink, a few new ties and a mug with the Gryffindor symbol decorated across it. Azalea had gotten Sirius the book, Quidditch through the ages, and a guide she had written herself on girls. Needless to say he was more than happy.

Sirius in return got her a silver bracelet with a Gryffindor lion, a dog, a stag, and some sort of animal on it, but when you squinted your eyes, you could see that it was a werewolf. Azalea got a confused look on her face, but shook it off and thanked him after ruffling his hair causing him to pout. She then decided to wear it. Her mother, however had gotten her clothes with heating charms on them, Azalea had felt something hard in it and discovered that it was wrapped around a precious, and very bright star. The note on the clothes said that the star was from the North, and whenever you needed it, it would appear on your hand, it could also brighten any room. Remus had given her the weirdest pair of binoculars she had ever seen, apparently they were called Omnioculars. She found it fascinating how they could slow or speed things up. Lily of course, had gotten her a very nice looking black and gold quill that never ran out of ink and a book.

"Here is yours I didn't really know what to get so don't blame me if you hate it." James laughed passing Azalea a longish box. It wasn't wrapped so all she had to do was open it. Inside she found a silver chain with a small bird cage attached to it, with a beautifully detailed diamond bird inside. Azalea stared down at it with wide eyes, she had seen this before. It was from Hackeries Jewlery in Diagon Alley, and it wasn't bloody cheap. She had been admiring it one day, but looking at the price, she knew she couldn't get it.

"James…" I whispered still in shock.

"I know what you're going to say but don't. I did have to. It kind of reminds me of you." Azalea looked up at him. She took the chain out and held it to him.

"Would you?" He nodded and took it wrapping it around her neck and doing the clasp up. The caged bird was delicately draped a few inches below her neck resting on her bust.

"It's more than I could've asked for, thank you." Azalea said hugging him once again, this one was slightly different. There was more feeling to it.

"Merry Christmas." We both said making us laugh.

A small part of her mind couldn't help but drift off a bit though, thinking of the bird chain, and all she could think, was, did he know?

The next few days were filled with fun. Sirius pranked James who pranked him and _Azalea_ back. Her being the person she was got him back along with Sirius and they all just laughed. _Apparently _they were surprised she could be such the '_prankster'. _This annoyed her enough to take four eggs from the kitchen, open the muggle recipe book she had given Mrs. Potter and separate two eggs on each of their heads. Doing this at the same time with one hand holding two eggs. That is what she loved about herself; recently she had learned to write with both hands so that if Binns or Slughorn gave an essay, she could switch her bloody tired hands. One day though, Mrs. Potter received quite a lot of mail.

"James?" Mrs. Potter called.

James looked up from his game of Exploding Snap with Sirius, "Yes?"

"Can you take this mail down to the manor on 2nd Street?"

"Which one?"

"26313"

James smile dropped slightly and he sighed, "But mother, Sirius should do this, we have gotten their mail many times before, I'm sure their niceness could rub off on him"

Sirius looked up as Mrs. Potter held out the mail, "No thank you, we need to finish this game and you know what? I have already done this before…I think Azalea should!"

Azalea didn't see the problem, so what? It was an easy job, take some mail to the house, and come back. She didn't see the huge dilemma. Azalea nodded looking quizzically at James and Sirius who had just decided to burst into laughter. She sighed and went to the manor; it wasn't very far, just around the corner. The manor was huge. Probably bigger than the Potters' house, but this house didn't look all too nice. Instead of it being a nice joyful color or white, it was black. No lights were on and the blinds were shut. Azalea crept up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Azalea looked up sharply at the white-blonde haired boy who answered, well not a boy, her age. "Uh, is this ummm the manor 26313 on 2nd Street?"

"Depends on who's asking," the boy said stiffly, eyeing her suspiciously.

This annoyed Azalea to no end, her eyes glinting. "Unless you are the _Lady _of the house, who I am is none of your concern."

"Oi! Who the hell are you callin' a lady?"

"My bad. You must be the Lady's bitch. Sorry to confuse the two of you. Must have been a great insult to her. Now, is this the manor or not?" Azalea demanded heatedly.

"Feh." The boy turned and left her standing in the doorway. Azalea looked around the room before walking inside, hoping to catch the annoying boy in a dark ally sometime soon.

She entered a huge, dark and cold living room; she followed the sound of voices into the kitchen, where the white-blonde haired boy and an older woman, much like him, were talking.

"Lucius, who was at the door?" The woman asked sternly.

'Lucius Malfoy? That's him? That explains that then' Azalea thought. She had never seen Lucius around, only knew that he was a git. Always _trying _to show off, she hated it, and he failed miserably.

"I dunno. Some smartass girl," Lucius said grumpily.

"That smartass girl happens to be me, _old man_," Azalea said as she entered the kitchen.

The old woman turned sharply. "And who might you be?"

"Azalea Lightwood, staying at the Potters." She replied with hate.

"Oh, did you know, Azalea that we may call the authorities on you for trespassing without permission on our property?"

"Huh, well this prick here left the door open so that ruins that. Now, some owl got confused and landed near the Potters' window. Must run in the family though, always confused, no sense of direction…" She said her voice trailing. Oh she could think of more insults, but she didn't want to stick around. "Here you go" Azalea said and dropped the mail onto the counter, some of it got wet from the spilled hot tea. She didn't care though and left without hesitating.

Those gits were gonna pay. That was the only thing on her mind right now. Making her go to the Malfoy Manor? Bad idea. It wasn't anything big; Azalea had quite enjoyed ruining ten minutes of their life. Actually, she probably just made it better, her little visit was probably the most exciting thing that has happened to them over the holidays. And she liked insulting Lucius.

When she returned with an angry face, James and Sirius burst out laughing and Azalea laughed along for a while, faking, than she just stopped midway sharply and said "No."

James and Sirius were still laughing as she told them what she said. "Nice." Sirius muffled. Azalea turned to Mr and Mrs. Potter and smiled with fake sweetness, than turned back to James and Sirius, "Glad you liked the show…hmmm thanks for sending me there." Then she just slapped them both on the head, it didn't hurt, she knew this, but it made them fall off the couch.

The rest of the days passed with glee and the last day of the holidays appeared. But this was also the day of the New Years party. Lily and Remus had arrived together; apparently they lived close to each other and decided to take part in the muggles "Get Green" spirit.

Right when they walked through the door though, all Azalea could do was hug both of them, "Lily, Remus!"

They hugged her back, although Remus got pulled back after Sirius and James came up and punched him 'lightly' in the arm. Lily and Azalea talked…a lot. They talked about what happened over the holidays, how they felt, their presents, girl stuff. She also showed Lily her photos from Hogwarts and from the Christmas Holidays. Azalea had finally figured out the spell to make them move, and put them into a very pretty album. When she practised on a drawing it failed as a first attempt. Lily certainly had a good laugh at the moving picture of her separating the two eggs on both of the guys' heads. She showed this to Remus as well, gaining an obnoxious look from both Sirius and James, but a gleeful laugh from Remus.

With Lily by her side again, they went dress shopping, a little late once again, but that was them. And it's not like everyone was going to the New Years party so not every single good dress would be gone. They didn't have a lot of balls at Hogwarts, her mother had told her. The only occasion is if Dumbledore happened to be turning an age in which it would be a milestone or something.

In the end of their dress shopping, Lily had found a pretty pink and gold summer dress. The party was meant to be casual after all, so Azalea picked a summer dress as well, this one being red and blue. After they got their dresses, they decided to stay out until the last hour an a half before the party so they could get ready. In the meantime, they got ice cream, went to stores, and got sweets. Although when they got home at exactly the time they wanted to, the house looked different. The table had moved along with many other things, now there was a big chandelier in the middle, and four curved tables along the room carrying snacks, with chairs too. Everything had completely changed, although the Christmas tree and some other Christmas decorations were still there. The room wasn't entirely done though.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked as we came in.

"Dress shopping, why?" Azalea asked.

"Because since you girls weren't here, _we _needed to help decorate." Sirius replied grumbling.

"Oh, sorry." Lily said and we hurried upstairs leaving Sirius's mouth wide open. Lily locked the door and set their dresses down. They changed and helped each other with make up, hair, accessories, and such. Lily was a master with hair and makeup, although she wore none herself. She pinned Azalea's hair to the side after curling it with a straightener and only put eyeliner on her at Azalea's request. When it was Lily's turn to sit and wait, Azalea curled her hair. Azalea also didn't forget to wear the necklace James had gotten her or the bracelet Sirius had given her as well.

They made it just on time actually, which yes, means that it took them an hour and a half of trying make-up on and re applying and re curling or re straightening hair. Lily sort of felt nervous actually…she didn't want to go down the stairs!

"Come on Lily…" Azalea said, but when she shook her head nervously Azalea fiercely said, "Come on Lily! James is down there and I'm not nervous! Why should you be…? Unless you-?"

"I don't fancy anyone!" Lily said.

"Okay then let's go!" Azalea said, pulling Lily down the stairs. There they found many guests already though. James, Sirius, and Remus had even finished dressing before them. They looked almost the same, except Sirius left some of his buttons unbuttoned. Azalea gave him a look that said "Really?"

"Oh yes," He said as a few girls came by, him going with them.

They shared a laugh and danced, grabbed snacks and played a few games there. It was a party, and a bloody fun one at that. The party went on until one in the morning. Azalea thought it was insane, school was tomorrow. But she put her worries aside. Azalea met everyone's parents for the first time; they were all fun and caring people. Although she didn't meet Sirius's because apparently they were a pain in the _arse._

When they were doing the countdown though, James and her were alone getting ready to countdown together. She smiled at him widely, and he smiled back.

"Happy New Years, James." Azalea whispered to him.

"Happy New Years, Azalea."

And as the countdown started, Azalea couldn't help feel very happy; she knew everyone else in the room was as well. When it got to one everyone cheered so loud, including her. Until James said,

"Hey, what's that on the ceiling?" He said gazing upwards. Azalea tilted her head back to see mistletoe magically sprouting out of the roof. She looked at him with a raised eye brow while he kept an innocent face.

"Well it is tradition to kiss under mistletoe..." He said smiling at her. Azalea had to admit that was a pretty sly move.

"Isn't Christmas over? I thought you guys took down all of those things?" Azalea asked.

"Looks like I forgot one." He breathed as our faces moved closer together. It was painfully slow closing the gap but soon soft lips were pressed against her own. Azalea thought it would be weird because of them being best friends. But it felt so right, like she had been waiting for it her entire life. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist as her arms hung around his neck. It was a soft yet passionate kiss but it was probably one of the best moments of Azalea's life. Cheesy, she knew nothing but the truth though. They soon parted and rested out foreheads against each other.

"I've wanted to do that for god knows how long." He breathed; she laughed slightly and nodded against him.

"Agreed." Azalea looked back to his brown eyes.

And everyone was still cheering. It was New Years Eve. What better way to celebrate?

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry to James/Lily fans, but sometimes I just wanted something different, sorry! Please review!**

ASHLEYJANELI

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	6. Pranks

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY HP BOOKS OR MOVIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS AZALEA LIGHTWOOD. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter Six**

As Azalea returned to school, she felt excited and yet slightly annoyed, honestly, today was the day she would get more homework and more essays. On the bright side (well sort of) Azalea met Peter, and believe me; she sort of expected something else, Azalea could see why Sirius thought of him as a 'quarter' Marauder. Peter was an extremely short guy with small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose with mousy brown hair. He was a bit weird and seemed to tune out of conversations slightly, not to mention that he was a wee bit obese.

Azalea had left breakfast early to deliver a letter to her mother, asking if she was alright, where she was and asking her for many details telling her that if she didn't tell her, then she would get a howler. Now, Azalea was running late as her letter consisted of two full rolls of parchment of questions, concerns and scowls.

She arrived in class when McGonagall was telling everyone about an essay. _Great. _"Ms. Lightwood! Can you explain to me why you are exactly six minutes and thirty-eight seconds late?"

Azalea's eyebrows raised, W_ow, she really keeps up with her students_…, Azalea thought, "Umm actually I was just writing a letter to my mother. I'm sorry for being late. I was sure I wouldn't be I left breakfast early…"

"Ms. Lightwood, how long was that letter?" She asked her.

"Two rolls of parchment."

"Really? Can you tell me what you were writing about? Usually boys and girls your age don't fill letters to parents with such _love."_

"Oh of course, but I would rather tell you _after _the lesson, considering that this conversation has just taken five minutes of the whole classes time." Azalea said, _why was she so nosy?_

So now, in the meantime, they discussed an essay, what it was about, criteria, and such. Everyone took notes, which were incredibly hard since Professor McGonagall talked very quickly, and very precisely.

Now as Azalea was about to leave she could feel McGonagall's eagle eyes on her as she said, "Ah, Ms. Lightwood, I believe you owe me an explanation?"

She sighed in response and turned around, "Yes, Professor. The thing is, before the Christmas Holidays, I got some mail from my mother, and I just wanted to respond to her this morning, you can see why I took awhile…"

McGonagall took the letter from me and read it through it quickly, then she said, "When you get the reply please show it to me, you are dismissed."

Azalea nodded and put the letter back in her pocket, silently whooping as she didn't get any detention. When she caught up with her friends about to go into the DADA room, they seemed curious.

"So how many detentions did you get?" Sirius asked.

"None," She replied, smiling.

"What?"

"But everyone gets a detention if they're late!" Sirius paused, "Unless you get a note from a teacher or something…"

Azalea just laughed as they sat down, learned new spells and did duels. By the end of the day, she needed to do two essays, and had five other pieces of homework, and to top it all, she needed to return those books to Ms. Pince, which she did while heading to the common room. Even if she had so much homework, Azalea was a bit happy to be back at Hogwarts. When she got back to the common room, everyone was crowded over something being hung up by McGonagall.

"What is it?" Azalea asked Lily as she started her homework.

"We are having a ball in Dumbledore's honor; he reached a milestone age, either 50 or 100…most likely 50…" Lily responded.

"The best part is, it is on next Friday, so they decided to cancel classes!" James said cheerfully.

"That's brilliant!" Azalea said looking quite humorously. "But they won't even give us time to buy something, what we need to order?"

"We have a solution..." James said, his voice trailing off.

"Well I think that is a bad thing." Remus said as Lily nodded.

"You guys, can you just take a break from school? Honestly, you need it." Azalea said.

"No, we shouldn't and you should be thankful." Lily paused they rushed a whisper, "I just did your intro for you on both your essays!"

"Thank you Lily and I truly am, but didn't going on the Christmas Holidays without school relax you for even a bit?" She asked, but there was no respond so she just sighed and continued with her homework. When she was finally done, it was night time and she had skipped dinner. "Bloody hell." Azalea murmured as her stomach growled on her way to the kitchens. When she tickled the pear, the house elves were more than happy to help and Azalea fit in a pretty good dinner and what made her happy the most was that she didn't get caught on her way back to the common room.

The next morning her owl was at her window when she woke up. Azalea quickly opened it and the owl flew inside, landing on her bed. Quickly, Azalea untied the letter from her owl's foot and read it while Fey nibbled on her finger affectionately.

_Dear Azalea,_

_ I am absolutely sorry for my absence and sorry as well to worry you. How are you? I know there is no point in changing the subject but I am quite fine. I only have minor cuts and bruises, it's not much. You must be careful though okay, always go somewhere with a much trusted friend. If you must know where I was, then I'm just going to say that I was on an extended business trip for the Ministry. It is tough being an Auror, but I still love it and glad that you would like to look into it someday. Keep up the good work. I know you are doing well in your studies and by the time Easter comes, we will see each other again._

_ Don't forget to write back!_

_ Mom_

As soon as Azalea finished reading the letter, she put it away and felt immensely relived. Nothing terrifyingly bad had happened to her mother and she was safe. Case closed. But was it? There were still many questions she could think of, and Azalea had a feeling that the 'business trip' was something much, much more.

Azalea decided not to go back to bed although she would assure McGonagall that her mother was alright later, the other girls took much too long in the bathroom which only could hold a few people, and so, Azalea brushed her teeth and locked the door, taking her sweet time. A few girls tried to get in, all the snobby ones, although when Lily awoke and asked to come in, Azalea let her while holding off the other girls. She only let some of her friends in, and it seemed that Lily had brought their uniforms as well, although she was already in her own.

"I thought that someone else was in here, so I didn't want to waste time and wait, so I changed but when I heard you were in there, I came in. I also thought it would be a good idea to bring yours here because then we could take longer." Lily said, answering Azalea's quizzical look.

She laughed at Lily's answer, "You know me well."

They took their sweet time, even doing each others hair, just for the fun of it, but when it to ten minutes before class, Lily and Azalea rushed outside, got their books and went to the Great Hall. Ten minutes was hardly enough time to get dressed, brush your teeth, do your hair, put on whatever makeup those girls usually put on, and have breakfast.

They ended up with happy faces by the time they reached the Great Hal. Both were still laughing. It was a good way to start a Tuesday, although it quickly got better and better despite homework. Someone from the Marauder group or Lily was always in Azalea's class. Even with the jokes in class, Azalea managed to get most of her homework done during work blocks, still making it detailed. And as dinner approached, she caught herself feeling much hungrier than usual and skipped down the Great Hall, giving the occasional shove to the kid in her way. Azalea spotted her friends at their usual spot of the table and sat next to Lily, quickly eating.

The only person that wasn't there was Sirius, although he quickly came in with a Hufflepuff girl, who was shorter than him and they were snogging. It was an unpleasing sight for Azalea. She never liked PDA, especially when it was her friends who did it in front of her.

Suddenly, there were many loud noises as the Slytherins' came in, looking rather angry, Azalea had just realized that no one had yet been seated at their table. "What?" Azalea asked, looking at James and Sirius's uncontrollable laughter.

"Left quite a number of dung bombs near Filch and the Slytherins' common room." James said, pausing each moment, "I reckon you stay away from the dungeons."

"Why? Is that where the Slytherin common room is?" She asked curiously.

Sirius nodded, Azalea was going to ask how they knew this, but knowing them, they probably knew where _all _the common rooms were. She sighed making Sirius stop for a moment. "What?"

"Pranking? Funny yes, but what do you want to achieve? Planting a dung bomb near the Slytherin common room won't help any of them smell better. It won't even make them smell worse." Azalea said, making them laugh, all but Lily who smacked her lightly on the arm.

"What?"

"You know not all the Slytherins are mean and snobby." Lily responded.

"Sorry," Azalea said, forgetting about Snape. "But after he called you that behind your back, he doesn't deserve to have you, seriously."

"We made up a few days ago; I know he can be mean around his creepy friends, but realy? We are going to study together for the test at the library, and you are coming."

"Wait, Lily are we talking about the same Snape? You know, the one who_ pushed me down a hill _onto the_ frozen Black Lake, _giving me_ hypothermia, _a _broken wrist, several broken ribs, _and a_ concussion?" _Azalea sighed, "Why and when?"

"Yes and he said to me that he felt really horrible about it and Regulus made fun of him about the duel, making him do it! And because I would like one of my mates, especially my best, to know that Sev isn't at all like he seems!" Lily paused, "And it is on Friday after lunch."

"Oh he said he was sorry and felt _oh so horrible? _Hmmm, let me think, he said this to you!" Azalea thought for a moment and realized something, "Friday? Our _school free day? _Oh Lily, you are _so _going to owe me...big time."

"You girls, such goody-two-shoes, I swear you couldn't even prank anyone," Sirius said, cutting off whatever Lily were to say.

"Yeah," Peter said, almost like an echo of Sirius.

"Oh really?" Azalea asked, she didn't like being called that. It had happened enough times. Sometimes she loved the thrill and the sensation of knowing that she could be caught at any time. But just because she did good in school didn't mean she couldn't make a fun prank right? Embarrassing the guys would just be a bonus... (Minus Remus)

"Oh, you guys are so right; I mean we could _never _get you guys, right mate?" Azalea said, putting an arm around Lily, who looked dumbfounded, but only for a moment, and then she nodded.

"Glad you see it our way." Peter said, finding a line of his own.

"Oh yeah, _totally._" Lily said, and they left to the common room in giggles, which quickly disappeared after a few hours of homework.

Azalea loved Hogwarts; it was like she had two homes, with friends, family, fun, and a whole load of pranks, speaking of pranks…

"Lily!" Azalea called her in the common room when they were finished their homework. It was warm in the common room despite the cold from outside, most of the time when they went down near the forest for Care of Magical Creatures, everyone was freezing. It was a good time of the year for clothes with heating charms on them.

"Yes?" Lily asked tiredly.

"Anyone ask you to the dance?"

"Just a Ravenclaw boy," Lily paused, "We are going, strictly as friends. Did James ask you yet?"

"Well, that's good for you Lily, and no he hasn't. No one's asked me yet. But that's not the point; I've got an absolutely brilliant idea." Azalea said, tugging her arm.

"And what is this _absolutely_ _brilliant _idea? It better not take long, I am tired." Lily replied yawning.

"Of homework? Never!" Azalea said, but seeing Lily's expression she whispered the plan in her ear.

Lily nodded growing more excited as she heard more of this plan. Yet she did disagree on some parts of it, after all she was a prefect now. This meant of course, that Azalea needed to do some persuading. Would her best friend really give her detention? Azalea didn't think so. And as the time came, the girls snuck into the boys' dormitory carefully and quietly, setting the trap. When they were finished, they quickly crept out, careful not to trip over things, although it was dark, and no one is perfect right?

"Arggh" Azalea groaned as she landed with a thump, but she quickly got up and rushed out of the dormitory before anyone could be awoken. Lily yawned again, and they went to bed.

The next day the girls rushed down early in the morning to the Great Hall, but still having enough time to look the same as any other day. They crept quietly through their sleeping classmates and were glad to see that they were part of the first people there. It always seemed that the first people there always got the best things, Azalea enjoyed this. She of course, being the slightly food loving girls she was didn't notice that Lily had disappeared for a short amount of time, only to come back.

"What was that all about?" Azalea asked at her return.

"Oh, just telling Severus something, I'm telling you, he isn't that bad. He actually said he was looking forward to meeting you just as long as you aren't like Potter or Black." Lily said, taking a bite of her pancakes.

Minutes passed, almost too slowly, and then there came a loud _BOOM! _As the Marauders entered the Great Hall. Quite an entrance, if they didn't look like such girls. Literally. They were all dressed in skirts, and girly tops, not even Azalea would wear it. And the hair! Oh the hair! James was now blown up and green, Azalea had especially taken the time to put a hex on his hand, making it stick to his hair when he ran his fingers through it. Sirius wasn't much better, but this time his hair was all the way to the floor and purple, and Peter, well Peter just looked like an overgrown old lady...no offense. The only person left out was Remus, just as planned.

Everyone in the Great Hall laughed as they sat down next to them, it was magnificent and very clear who had pranked them. Lily didn't want anyone else to take credit for it but both of them still loved school, and their records. The back of all the guys t-shirt said, "COURTESY OF AZALEA LIGHTWOOD AND LILY EVANS" although if a teacher were to look at the t-shirt it would just read, "WE LOVE YOU" without the girls' names on them.

"Not funny." Sirius said, although even Remus was trying to contain his laughter.

"Really? And what was that you said yesterday?" Lily asked, looking at Azalea, "That we couldn't prank you?"

"I think so, I really do." Azalea said teasingly.

The guys, while pranksters, weren't totally embarrassed to look like girls. They seemed to accept it as if everything was normal. But it was Wednesday and it had her worried. She wanted James to ask her to the ball but he didn't seem to want to.

...

Later on the night of the dance, when she was in the common room, unable to sleep, someone crept up behind her and said, "You alright?"

She spun around to see James, the hex had worn off just after dinner. I shrugged.

"That looks like a very dull expression," he said. "Would it cheer you up if I asked you to go to the dance with me?"

"You want to go with me?" She was genuinely surprised. During the day she was convincing herself that he didn't want to go with her because of how long he was taking to ask her.

"Well of course...for a long time now, would you like to go with me?"

Azalea sat there for moments, her emotions running quite high. "Yes, James, I would."

James flashed a broad smile and then said, "Thanks, this is...good, very...I don't suppose you have a dress yet?"

"No, most girls ordered from a fashion magazine or something, although most needed to put an engorgement charm on it, or a reducing one." Azalea replied.

"I have a plan, if you trust me," he grinned.

James soon explained to her about a map of the castle, which she thought was absolutely brilliant, and she even saw it was real. James even showed her an invisibility cloak; Azalea didn't even bother asking how he had one, before she didn't even believe in such things. It was quite amazing, there were many passage ways out of the school, leading to Hogsmeade, and since neither Lily nor herself had a dress, she quickly thanked James who questioned why he couldn't come, but Azalea just said she wanted it to be a surprise. Which was true.

It was getting late though, and a good thing it was that there would be no lessons tomorrow, they could be staying up quite late. Sooner or later though, they reached Honeydukes, and quickly went to a dress shop which was surprisingly still open. The store clerk didn't even ask how they got out of Hogwarts, only greeted them.

Lily was sorted out soon enough with a pale blue dress which was soft and feminine, and suited her perfectly. Lily's was also floor length, following the lines of her legs perfectly, but had no sleeves, so she bought a blue cardigan to wear with it.

Now, Azalea took a bit more time in picking a dress, she didn't want it to be too puffy or revealing, she wanted it to fit her personality. Lily practically yelled a shout of triumph, pulling a dress from the massive rack. Without question, she followed Lily's orders and hurried to the change room, not even having time to look at the dress until she tried it on.

The dress was a deep scarlet colour that was near floor length. It had thin spaghetti straps with a bodice that had some faint embroidery on it. The dress could be categorized as plain, but she personally loved that it wasn't too busy. Lily convinced her that there was nothing wrong with it and they both knew that they were getting tired.

By the time they bought their dresses and accessories, it was very late and passed midnight, Lily and Azalea decided to buy a butterbeer, and get one for James as a thanks. They drank theirs quickly as the rich and sweet taste filled their mouths and found James on the couch, asleep. After waking him and giving him the butter beer, Azalea kissed him on the cheek lightly and rushed after Lily, who had already disappeared upstairs. She was thankful for the darkness that hid the slight blush on her face.

"Thanks," she also said, not forgetting to give him back his belongings.

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	7. The Ball

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY HP BOOKS OR MOVIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS AZALEA LIGHTWOOD. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter Seven**

Today was probably one of the most funfest and best days Azalea would ever have at Hogwarts. The gang spent the day together; Remus looked quite pale today, making Azalea quite concerned, although she quickly retreated with the idea of asking if she could help him as she got so annoying, Remus snapped at her. Azalea couldn't believe it. Remus John Lupin snapping at someone? Getting mad at all? Hard to believe.

No classes! Even as it was in mid-January it was still quite cold, not stopping them from going outside, but it meant they could go for a swim as they lay by the cold lake. James kept asking if it was already to be so close to 'where it happened'. He seemed more nervous than Azalea was which was quite ridiculous. The good thing though, was that when she was going to help study with James previously, she heard James and Sirius talking about how he didn't want to take this relationship like Lily and be a 'personal stalker' because it might creep her out. Azalea almost laughed at this, but held it. Anyway, so now it was after lunch, most girls went to Hogsmeade to get a dress, and Azalea silently thanked James as she rushed by a crowd of girls who were pushing to get to get out first.

Azalea was having quite the day, she pranked the guys to get back for the 'singing situation', just as a joke though, and they even played the game, Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess. It was weird, in the end, James ended up with half his shirt ruined as well as his pants, Sirius's cuffs and part of his shirt were torn and black, Peter no longer has any shoes, Azalea's blue shirt didn't look any better, and Remus? Not even a scratch.

As Azalea rounded the corner to the library, she felt somewhat nervous. Severus Snape, the guy who pushed her down the bloody hill and gave her many, many injuries. Oh, this could be fun for Azalea, but it could also end in pain. She was just thankful Lily was there, then again, Lily was the one who set this up.

"Azalea" Lily looked up in surprise, "I thought you would ditch."

"Nah...miss this? Spend a _whole period _in the library with _a bloody idiot _when I could be having some major fun? I wouldn't miss it if I had to _get a broken wrist again_" Azalea said.

Lily gave Azalea a disapproving look and shook her head, "Sev, I believe you remember Azalea...and Azalea, I believe you are quite familiar with Severus."

"Oh don't worry, I would recognize this face and hair _anywhere_" Azalea said, taking a seat.

Once again, Lily gave Azalea a look, then nudged Snape, the look he returned was almost pleading but finally said, "Sorry..."

"All can be forgiven, just depends if you are like _them." _She responded, pointed at Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy and their friends Mulciber, Avery, and Rosier.

It turned out, Severus was quite nice, although it was like he were two different people at two different times. When he was with Lily or Azalea, he was nice and funny, but if his friends even came in sight, he was just like any other stuck up Slytherin, like he had something to prove, although from the look in Lily's eyes, she were used to this, and even helped by playing along.

"So who are you taking to the dance Sev?" Azalea asked, by now it was almost dinner time and even if they were studying it was a bit fun. Azalea had almost forgotten that Snape was the culprit who pushed her down the hill just a few weeks ago, now it seemed that he had just done this because of his pride, and to impress some Slytherins. She also had watched him just in case he planned anything and soon saw him staring at Lily quite often, in the eyes of Lily, they were nothing more than friends, but it was clear that Sev wanted something more.

"Bellatrix Black." He replied, making Azalea and Lily gag.

"What?" Severus asked, looking up from his book, "I don't actually _like _her, and you're no better. Going with Potter."

"He isn't so bad you know? I think he stopped trying to mess up his hair, and he isn't constantly bothering me like he did when he fancied Lily." Azalea responded curtly, then got an idea, "Hey Lily, why don't you go with Sev here?"

"What?" Lily asked, blushing slightly. Sev gave her a look that said, '_what are you doing?'_ But Azalea just winked in return.

"Yeah! I mean I am sure that Ravenclaw boy wouldn't mind and you would save Sev and yourself from a night with someone you _barely _know." Azalea said, raising an eyebrow while pushing the two together.

"Well, I guess we could right?" Severus looked at Lily nervously.

"It might be better..." Lily said, and then nodded.

Now Azalea was giddy, what a perfect couple, "Great! I'll tell little Bellatrix and the Ravenclaw boy...what's his name?"

"Charlie."

"Charlie...? Who?" Azalea pressed.

Lily sighed, "I...I don't know his surname"

This made her laugh. "Okay it is settled! I'll find out him at dinner. You guys are going to the ball with each other!" She said happily skipping ahead her friends to the Great Hall; Azalea glanced back for a second and saw their faces resembled quite a lot, especially with their mouth in a perfect 'O', what made her even more happy though was the thankful smile Sev had on his face only moments after, now she couldn't believe the dance was just shortly after. Before she sat down at the Gryffindor table beside James, she went to the Ravenclaw table, leaned forward to whisper in Charlie's ear, and ever so sweetly told him that Lily forgot that she already had a date. Then she just placed a charm on a note to tell Bellatrix, not wanting to go over to their table. Finally after doing this, she took a seat and began eating.

"What were you doing?" Remus asked, looking at Bellatrix shriek at the fact that her date ditched her on such short notice.

"I have just done a wonderful deed" She swallowed her food, "I have just set up Lily and Sev together"

"WHAT? Snivellus is taking our Lily to the dance?" Sirius asked his mouth full of food.

"Yes, you know for a guy that pushed me down a hill, he isn't so bad..." Azalea said, voice trailing.

"Isn't so bad? Has he confounded her?" James asked as Lily sat down.

"No he hasn't, and I am quite happy, I didn't know a thing about Charlie, only that we studied a bit together once." Lily said curtly.

"Well, I am glad that I got you two together." Azalea said, emphasising the "I"

"Of course this wouldn't happen without my best friend here..." Lily said, taking the hint.

"I can't believe you are taking _her _to the ball!" Sirius said to James.

"What?" James asked defensively.

"Honestly, all they talk about is homework, all they do is homework, and they do nothing but clean and worry about what to study next!" Sirius said, "Why didn't you take, say, a Hufflepuff to the dance? They are at least decent..."

This annoyed Azalea, once again, to no end. She didn't need Sirius to ruin something like a ball."At least decent huh? Well at least we don't grawp and shag girls all day; you never do anything but that! Literally, when was the last time you had a shower or actually studied? We might do well in school, but it will keep us off the streets and turn out as a whore like you!"

"Huh! Prongs can you believe it?"

"Actually, yeah I can...it is sort of true though, you shag girls all the time, behind their backs, in broom cupboards..." James replied, chewing his food.

"Humph! See what you turned him into?" Sirius asked, looking at Azalea.

But all she did was smile at James and went to get ready. James had her back, which was all she needed to make her happy. This night was to be perfect, no interruptions.

Azalea changed into her dress as Lily did and they and all the other girls got ready. Putting makeup on, styling their hair, putting on accessories, changing at the last minute...it is quite complicated with girls; Azalea herself could admit that, but being complicated made things fun, better than just throwing things on like guys. Azalea wore her dress, although left her short layered hair as it was and so did Lily. This time they decided not to put any make up on because it would be hot and it was too tiring to put it on.

By the time she came down stairs, the guys were already waiting. Although not Sev, as he couldn't come in the common room, but he was waiting outside, Lily probably told him where the common room was.

Azalea took James arm when he offered it as he said, "You look...beautiful tonight Azalea."

"Tonight?" She joked.

James flashed a big smile, "All the time."

"Well, thanks you look quite smart as well." Azalea replied looking at his black dress robe.

"Are you ready to win us 100 house points?" He asked her nervously as they reached the Great Hall. The room was different, completely. The tables were not there, but there were some small ones that held snacks and many chairs. There was also a stage...

Azalea had totally forgotten about this, "Thank goodness you entered me with Lily."

"You guys will do great." He paused, "Just keep your eyes on your friends" James suggested.

'_Or you' _Azalea thought, but instead said, "I just hope we don't go first."

The first thing Azalea and James did was get snacks and drinks, party dance and talk to friends, although when a slow song came on, Azalea went to sit down when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" James asked her.

"Yes." She replied, taking his arm as he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Dancing with James was the absolute best. They never stepped on each other's feet, and had no problems at all. They even talked some times. It was such a shame that the song ended, it seemed as if it wasn't enough time. Although another seemed to go on again right after, James and Azalea both got a drink though and Azalea stole a dance with Remus, Sirius and then Sev, in which that was quite weird, but quickly fixed as they started talking. All of them were very good and made conversation, except for Sirius who tried to grawp her arse. Meanwhile James danced with Lily and some other friends of his. The only person she didn't dance with was Peter, and she didn't necessarily intend to.

"I'll be one second Azalea, I just need to go to the loo." James said, suddenly.

"Okay...didn't really need to hear that, but take your time." Azalea said, laughing a bit.

James glanced at Sirius, Peter and Remus slightly and gave a quick nod, making Azalea suspicious. Right when James left the Great Hall, she started counting and when she got to 30, she saw Remus went after, and so on. Did guys really need to go to the loo together? Azalea didn't think so and therefore thought something was wrong.

"Lily, do you mind if I get something from our dorm? I'll only be a second." Azalea said, not waiting for an answer before she took off. At first she couldn't find anything or anyone although when she rounded a corner, she saw nothing...for a moment. After a few seconds she saw James shoe, just out of nowhere, which quickly disappeared and was replaced with just a dragging of a lace. 'The invisibility cloak!' Azalea thought and followed them still.

"Wormtail, hurry along then!" A voice that sounded like Sirius hissed.

Azalea followed them through the halls of Hogwarts, careful not to be caught, yet was still swift and quiet. They made their way to the Whomping Willow, a ghastly and menacing tree that swung its branches at anything it could get its hands on. Now she saw a rat slip out of nowhere and race to the tree and then suddenly…it stopped. Merlin, the tree stopped! The next thing she saw was the rat going inside a big hole in the stump as a stag and a dog went in as well. There was no sign of the Marauders, only Remus who slipped into the hole as well.

Azalea couldn't help herself, "Remus!" She yelled at him.

Remus turned his head to her and opened his mouth, but no words came out. For a moment he seemed to be frozen, but then suddenly his body started _shifting? _He grew taller and went out of the hole now looking at the moon, it seemed as if he were hurting as he did this, hair, no fur coming upon his body and his clothes ripping away. Azalea finally got it, Remus J. Lupin was a werewolf, and Azalea couldn't help but gasp. Now the werewolf—Remus was finished changing and stared at her, Azalea couldn't remember a thing and definitely forgot that werewolves had intense hearing, she was indeed, not thinking of the textbook she had read.

'What am I doing?' Azalea thought suddenly. This is Remus, he might be a werewolf, but that doesn't change anything. 'But right now...he doesn't know what is happening, he could kill me...' Azalea thoughts were rapid as they filled her mind suddenly, not knowing whether to run or to come out and try to help.

Lightning thundered ahead with rain pouring, you'd think lightning would never appear at Hogwarts, yet here it was as Remus ran forward and her body took over Azalea's actions as she ran; only looking back once. Which was a bit of a mistake as now she tripped over a tree root and fell down, Remus lunged at her and Azalea covered her head with her forearms...but felt nothing.

A stag lunged as she fell back and uncovered her eyes, but the stag was quickly thrown back from Remus, as it was not strong enough. Although when Remus turned around a big black dog pushed him toward the tree and Remus ran off toward the Whomping Willow again although he looked weird, like he was fighting no one, only himself, the tree was amazingly still as he went into the small hole. Azalea gasped as she turned around though, to see, lying on his stomach, face down, a very dead looking James.

The combination of the night breeze as well as the shock made her whole body numb and unfeeling. But she didn't care, even as she tripped on her way over to him. She just needed to see if he was alright. "J-James?" Azalea asked, shaking him while turning him over gently.

He started coughing; Azalea waved her wand at him while muttering. "_Anapneo." _

"Azalea? What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" He asked groggily, his airway now cleared.

"I wanted to follow you guys, something seemed up." She replied heavily. Her breathing was both relieved and yet still held shock.

"I really wish that instead of trying to dangerously figure things out for yourself, you would just _ask _me. I wouldn't have a problem telling you," he said, his expression harsh, "after some thought at least."

Seeing the disdain on her face that he was angry, he quickly continued. "Haven't you realized by now that some things we do aren't exactly safe? I'm only worried for your safety," James said.

Her pride kicked in, "I can take care of myself," she defended.

He smiled, "I know you can and I'm glad. But it also scares me how reckless you are."

"I thought you were dead," Azalea breathed as if that was enough of an explanation.

"I have no intention of dying," he whispered back.

And then he was kissing her.

Her body no longer felt numb and dull. She watched detached from the world as she had felt staring down at James unconscious figure. He was alive and well. She tried to remember that he could be hurt but the kiss suggested otherwise. It was delicate and warm yet fiery with passion. It electrified Azalea and left her with a yearning for more. Her arms wrapped around him, almost as if to reassure herself that he was alive.

This kiss was different from the New Year's party. She breathed, searching for the reason. It eluded her until she finally grasped it firmly-it was because she finally knew that he wanted her, he was alive, and that they were okay. There were no more secrets.

When they finally broke apart, James looked serious again, "But honestly Azalea, you can't do that again."

"Can I help with Remus? I won't tell anyone, it doesn't matter to me that he is a werewolf; I just want to help and be there with you guys when you are with him as a werewolf. I won't even tell anyone that you are all illegal animagi." Azalea said.

"No, when we are with him as animals it is easier for him to be...controlled, with you around him, you wouldn't be safe, just look at what happened tonight!"

It was true that she couldn't think of a way to be able to help Remus while she was still human. "Well how did you become an animagus?" She finally asked as an idea popped into her head.

"The process takes years to perfect, it's painful, and if you don't do it correctly, you could end up permanently deformed," James replied flatly, brushing off the idea. His voice softened, "The Marauders are here for Moony, Azalea, you don't need to worry. We won't ever let him be hurt or alone."

She sighed and accepted her defeat, "Oh alright then. But I'll still help him in person whenever I can."

**Only way to get another chappy is by reviewing! Thanks!**


	8. Secrets Revealed and Overheard

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY HP BOOKS OR MOVIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS AZALEA LIGHTWOOD. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter Eight**

James promised that he was alright and kissed her forehead, sending her back into the ball. It was then that she had realized that she had left Lily there for almost half an hour and she looked utterly sad.

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry!" Azalea cried, running to her best friend who was sitting on the steps in the Great Hall.

"Azalea, where were you?" her voice held no anger, only worry. Seeing her torn dress, she asked "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," She told her and explained everything that had happened to her. She excluded the part about Remus being a werewolf and Lily could tell as well.

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked.

"You'll have to get the answer from Remus tomorrow, Lily, I'm sorry but it's not my secret to tell."

"Is it that important?"

"Extremely so."

Lily sighed and she suddenly noticed that Snape was missing. "Where is your date?"

"Some of his Slytherin friends came, and you know how that ended up," Lily said miserably.

Azalea stood, "I'm sorry. I wish he could grow up already and see that you're more important than his pride. I'm sure he will. But since our dates have disappeared, why don't we treat ourselves?"

Lily looked up and tried to make the best of the situation, forgetting about Snape. "I don't know what you had in mind, but I know just the place."

They spent the rest of the night with the house elves showering them in any food possible. They had ice cream and chocolate first before scarfing down more filling food. Then they changed out of their dresses and lay on their beds, talking about the most carefree things.

"I'm really glad I came to Hogwarts," Azalea said.

"You better be," Lily laughed.

"I've never been able to do this, you know. Just talk with a best friend about random things while still having fun."

"Well now we can do so every day!" She smiled.

They talked and laughed for the rest of the night, both losing track of time. Soon they both gradually fell asleep, neither being able to keep track of who fell asleep first.

...

In the morning, the Marauders seemed especially tired. It made Azalea wonder just what time they had gotten back last night. Sirius was more irritable as well and tended to tease Azalea more until they're fight got louder.

"Miss Lightwood and Mr. Black! Detention for the rest of the week!" McGonagall cried, ceasing the two of them and ending their conversation.

They both glared at each other.

Lily was still planning on talking with Remus, but she didn't actually know when. During lunch her owl came rearing down on her shoulder. On her leg, was the Daily Prophet. 'That's right, I wasn't here at breakfast, but why not just find me in class?' The matter didn't bother though, and she paid little attention to that and more attention to what was on the front page.

_New and Old, You-Know-Who, or Tom Riddle?_

_ Muggles have gone missing, murdered, and so have muggleborns all across the wizard world. How many? Hundreds. Thousands, maybe even millions. What is the source? What has caused this ungratefulness? Only I have found out, and now have I yet to inform you all. You-Know-Who, known to some as 'The Dark Lord.' or to many brave witches or wizards as, 'Lord Voldemort' is the cause of all this. Why though? Well, it has come to my concern that some people assume that muggleborns and muggles aren't…valuable, aren't 'worth our time.' I, of course, disagree greatly, and see that sometimes even muggleborns are better than purebloods! In fact, I know quite a dear friend that would make a perfect example. _

_ Back to the murders._

_ You-Know-Who is striking everywhere, with companions, or perhaps 'servants' to their lord. Yet finally, after seeing him in person, after narrowly escaping his wrath, I, Audrey Taylor, have found out what his given name is. _

_Tom Riddle._

_Shocked? Or surprised? Or maybe even clueless? Who is Tom Riddle, who WAS Tom Riddle? _

_ When I went to Hogwarts, (and this was the time he attended) he seemed like a very quiet boy, who followed directions, was favoured by the teachers, and then just went on with his life. No one bothered with him. No one but some Slytherins anyway, they always huddled around him, like he was some big prize. Was that all the things he was planning in his dormitory, alone? No one knows. No one but his secret society of 'Death Eaters'. How in the world does he come up with these names? Some imagination, creativity…most of all, how did he get this information? _

_ There is a great deal of books in Hogwarts, each store incredible information, but even some books don't reveal too much. What do you think, is someone helping You-Know-Who? Did someone help him without realizing? I have yet to find the answer, but, as soon as I do, I shall report to you. Because the star of truth needs to shine, shine on you, and shine on justice. G'day._

_ -Audrey Taylor, reporter for the Daily Prophet._

Azalea was shocked, how in the world had this happened? She had heard of murders, but hundreds? Thousands? Certainly not millions! Students had to be safe at Hogwarts, they had Dumbledore! Even as there were thousands of students attending Hogwarts, one Dumbledore equaled millions protected. But what would happen after graduation? There had to be something done! Azalea only hoped she could be a part of it as she continued to read the paper as they all went outside.

No one was around, and it took her awhile to find that Lily was leading them there. _Is she planning on asking Remus here? _Azalea wondered.

"Remus," Lily said almost hesitantly. Her eyes became firm though, "Azalea told me about last night. She wouldn't give me any details but I wanted to hear the rest from you. If that's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry that I started tell her the story without thinking of your consent, Remus," Azalea apologized, "but I never told her of the actual secret."

She went on,"I told her that I followed you guys outside to the Whomping Willow, and the strangest thing happened. The branches no longer flew about and a great big dog and a rat went through a hole in the tree. A stag and a boy was about to go in as well, except…"

"Except that boy started to change into a werewolf, and went after Azalea. The stag rushed after the werewolf, afraid it wouldn't make it in time…"James's voice trailed off while looking at Azalea. "But, it did, and then the werewolf went into the hole with a great deal of a struggle. Then the stag changed into its original form, a boy, and err made sure Azalea was alright…."

"So the stag was-"

"Me" James said.

"And the dog-?"

"Me" Sirius said.

"And the rat-?"

"Peter."

"Hey, where is Peter?"

Everyone looked around, and Sirius shrugged. "I dunno."

Lily's face showed sympathy and understanding, as she spoke now "And this werewolf was…"

"Me" Remus said somberly.

Lily saw Remus`s face and gave him a quick hug."Oh, Remus! Why didn't you tell us before? Did you think that we would treat you differently?"

"You should." Remus whispered.

Now that was unbearable to Azalea, "No, we shouldn't! And we don't!"

"How many times must we go through this, mate? We don't care if a bloody wanker like Bellatrix Black thinks of you, we don't care if you like Cockroach Clusters, and we certainly don't care if you are a werewolf." James said, whispering the last part as other students passed by.

Remus had a doubtful look; he opened his mouth, and then closed it as soon as Sirius interrupted him. "I know it is hard on you, Moony. But don't you see? You have five friends who dearly love you. Not to mention Prongs's parents and your own. You are not a monster, you are the strongest and the nicest person I have yet to meet, and your condition isn't going to change what I think of you. What _we _think of you."

Remus nodded, yet still pondered on the thought. Azalea had only known him for a few months, but in that time he had become one of her best friends. He was someone she could entrust her life to without a second thought. He was kind and sweet and yet didn't see himself as so. She wanted him to. h

An awkward silence loomed over the group, and everyone jumped as Peter came to them in a high mood. "Hello!"

"Where were you?" Everyone asked.

"Met a...err nice friend when I was coming out of class, nice lass." He grinned mischievously, Sirius whistled while James slapped him playfully on the back.

Azalea broke out of the gaze as James put an arm around my waist. She did admit that it felt foreign to have someone's arm around her waist but somehow it also felt right. Lily's eyes practically popped open at the sight though and she realized that she had forgotten to tell her about the kiss, which was an insanely huge part of the night. Azalea mouthed some words and gave her a look that said she would explain later.

"Girls." Sirius muttered, "You'd think that they have their own secret language!"

"That's 'cause we do." Azalea teased, making Sirius's eyes widen, begging to learn.

The rest of the day went on with a slight improvement, no class was too boring, except History of Magic—which in Azalea's opinion, was pointless to know. She was now used to the amounts of homework she received, and tried her best to finish them in class yet still did not rush. In fact, it was her first time in awhile where she found herself finished with all of her homework by five o'clock. But then again, so were Lily and Remus.

She practically dragged Azalea into their dorm, away from the guys, saying that they would only be gone for a few moments. Azalea gave her a confused look, although Lily just raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for her to catch on.

"Oh! You want to know about me and J-" Azalea asked nervously, "Okay."

She took a deep breath, waiting for the words to just come to her mouth. But how to describe it..?

"Spill!"

"Fine. Okay so after when James saved me as a stag, I kissed him. Or he kissed me. I don't know. Is that what you wanted?" She asked her.

"That it? What did you think of the kiss? It was your first right?"

"Err, no. Our first was at New Years. You know, when the countdown started. That was our second kiss." She answered.

"And why didn't I hear about this?" Lily demanded.

"Because…." Azalea searched for a reason. "I...was...so occupied with school that I forgot!"

"Yes, but you enjoyed snogging him, didn't you?" Lily asked, this made her eyebrows rise. Where was the Lily she knew?

Azalea took another deep breath. "Yes." Now she hurried to change the subject. "Let's get back to the guys, shall we? It has been more than a moment."

They crept down the stairs, not making a noise. Their breath stopped short as they heard Sirius in the common room, _not _discussing homework. "—no snogging? Prongs, what kind of man are you?"

"Well, technically it was snogging—yes, I should think so. Both times. But, you know I don't want to mess this up. I will go the pace she wants to, no rushing, alright?" James protested.

"You let her control—"

That was enough for Azalea, who ran up the stairs silently, then rushed down them again, making as much noise as she could. At least they would know they were coming. They hushed up when Lily and Azalea returned, Sirius with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you be finishing your work?" Azalea reminded them.

"Actually," James said without looking up from his paper. "We were just about to finish up…now." He said, putting down him quill.

"Great. Then why don't we all go down to the Quidditch Pitch for a quick game?" Sirius suggested.

"I'd love to, seriously. Although…I don't know if Lily, Remus or Peter would want to play." Azalea said. Lily shot her a grateful look.

"Also, I don't trust myself with a broom." Remus seconded.

"And I do think that Peter is afraid of a broomstick, Padfoot." James said, stifling a laugh.

"How about this? Lily, Remus, and Peter go to Hagrid's to help around, have some tea, play with Fang and such…and then while they are there, we can play Quidditch for a bit, and then join them." Azalea suggested.

"But that would mean unfair teams." James said.

"We could make it so that it is one on one, and the first person to score a goal, stays on. And we keep rotating. If none can score in five minutes, they do goblin, wizard, and giant." Sirius said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Let me just get Peter, and we can go." Azalea said.

"Probably with that girl, huh." James grinned.

"I swear, that is all guys think about." Lily joked.

Azalea laughed, she had a point, and in a way, it was kind of true. What else had she ever heard them talk about? She tried the Entrance Hall first, then the Great Hall, the Kitchens, but, after searching two more places, she finally found him near the greenhouse. He was with someone. And as she tiptoed towards them, she found that it wasn't a girl he was meeting. It was a guy. And they weren't even romantically meeting. Peter looked...afraid of him.

He was very tall, with blonde hair and pale skin that rivaled Lucius Malfoy. He was not facing her direction, so she couldn't see a lot. Only that he had a very pointy chin.

They didn't see her, which was kind of lucky, because as soon as she caught one word, she wanted to listen. Technically Azalea wasn't eavesdropping, they just whispered very loudly, especially with her Super-sensory Charm.

"—n-nothing to report, sir." Peter stuttered, "Only that James and Azalea have gotten into a relationship—"

"That is not 'nothing to report.' Pettigrew. The Dark Lord expects information, even the slightest things. Potter and Lightwood getting together is news, much more new than you think." The guy said.

"Is the Dark Lord precise that this 'prophecy' of his demise is true—" Peter was cut off.

"Oh course! Don't ask such stupid questions! If the Dark Lord believes something is correct, than it is so." The guy said, "Now, get back to your friends—and find some information. Remember your bargain."

"Certainly I do, Bishop—sir. And I hope to get it soon."

'Bishop? I've never heard of his name before.' She thought, mentally storing that name in her memory. She then tried to get a better look at the man before backtracking to the corridor near the greenhouse. Azalea then headed back to greenhouse to 'bump into Peter.' However, when she did, Azalea had to fight the urge to stutter.

"Peter! We were just going to ask if you would like to come to Hagrid's with us." Azalea said, describing the plan.

He had a look of angst; she realized that he didn't finish his homework! Would he deny?

"O-of course, I-I would love to go."

**Please review; let me know if you liked it!**

**P.S.**

**I should warn you that my updates may not be as fast, due to a few more stories I am dying to make…goodness, too many plot bunnies in my head.**

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	9. Accusations

**A/N: I am completely and utterly sorry that I have not updated in what has seemed like a year. As you may know, I have many stories to update, yet I didn't even update those yet! What I was really working on was creating a book, and while balancing school, it is extremely hard. Please forgive me, I hope this chapter can attone for my lack of updating.**  
**Love,**  
**ashleyjaneli.**

**Chapter Nine: Accusations**

A cool breeze brushed their faces as Azalea an Peter walked silently towards Hagrid's hut. As soon as they got at the intersection between his hut and the Quidditch field, she posed the question.

"So you said you were going to Hagrid's right? Lily and Remus will be there, but Sirius, James and I are goign to play a few rounds of Quidditch before we join you guys."

"A-actually I don't mind watching you guys. C-can I come along?"

"Are you sure? You really will be bored, and didn't you say that you were afraid of brooms?"

"Don't pity me!" Peter's voice came out harsh as a sharp and hard wind blew at my face and left both me and my cloak winded. He recovered from his outburst quickly and stuttered, "sorry. I-i'll just be at Hagrid's then. You go along."

"Whatever you say." Azalea replied, walking towards the field. Her mind twitched as if someone was watching her, but she ignored it. This was Hogwarts, and she was pretty confident in her duelling skills. It wasn't too long of a walk before she got to the Quidditch field. The grass was moist from the night before, and the sky crystal clear. It was a great day to play Quidditch, and they had the entire field to ourselves.

"No rules-" Sirius said as she approached them.

"-But no dirty tricks," James finished.

While she went to get Peter they had kindly taken the liberty (after being reminded) to bring her broom with theirs, a Nimbus, one she had gotten the year before. Azalea weighed the broom in her hand, nodding, "basically this is like intermural Quidditch. Who goes first?"

It was a stupid question. As soon as the words left her lips, none of them could help but peer at one another thinking the exact same thing, "me."

"Now, now. Let's not get too rattled up shall we? Perhaps-" Sirius never finished, but instead sprinted, taking the Quaffle in hand and jumped on his broom. He was in the air now, already decided he would go.

Azalea and James stared at one another, daring to make a move. "James?" she asked, "have you ever heard of the term 'ladies first'?"

"Of course. However, I haven't been on the field for such a _dreadfully _long time. And I do believe that I should go head to head with my mate so that maybe you can see how a real game works, don't you think?" James said.

She smiled with bitter-fake sweetness, "That's not-" she kissed him quickly on the lips, surprising him for a moment before knocking the air from underneath his feet and pointing her wand towards his broom. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" James' broom flew towards the other end of the field as she climbed onto her own and escaped towards Sirius.

James sat breathless on the ground, not knowing whether to be annoyed or whether to laugh. He chose the latter, and chuckled, "a real Marauder, that one."

Sirius spun the Quaffle on his finger and shook his head, "not a Marauder, more like the mischief of the Marauders."

She liked that, that they considered her to be one of them, it made her feel loved and warm inside. This was no time to leave her guard down though, as she zoomed towards Sirius and snatched the spinning Quaffle from his finger. "Start counting, Jamesie!" She called, "fourminutes!"

He grumbled and started counting, "you better not lose, Padfoot!" James called as we raced across the Quidditch field. After that, Azalea blocked all other noises and thoughts out of her mind except for Sirius. She noticed strategy and skill and tried her best to steal the Quaffle from him. She was successful many times, however he put up quite the chase, and soon Sirius scored two point. She growled, unable to not see the smirks on the their faces. She felt slow compared to him, too slow.

"10...9...8..." James yelled.

With the Quaffle in hand, Azalea raced towards the goal post as fast as she could, but was only half way across the field as James screamed, "3...2..." She knew she wouldn't make it, and with a thrust of her arm, she sent the Quaffle flying towards the post as he screamed 1. Of course it didn't make it, merely hitting the post and bouncing off. It was a good try, but she knew she would get something out of her loss as she returned to the ground.

"She lost! She lost! Miss Azalea Lightwood Lost...!" The Marauders sang mockingly.

Anger seeped through her mind and grew with every sound they made. She sat down on the grass and sighed, "Don't be a sore winner."

"Don't be a sore loser." They said in unison.

"I'm not!"

Azalea counted the time as James headed off with Sirius. They swirled in the air, her anger and my concentration of counting leaving her mind unable to notice the prick of her skin as someone watched in the shadows. James had lost. When they were finished, she posed an idea. "Sirius looks like he is getting tired. Why don't we have it be the first one who scores stays?

They nodded and Sirius and Azalea faced off again. He won, but used up a lot of his energy, causing James to win the next round, and her, once again, to lose to James after. It didn't feel good to lose, but she bore with it. They were guys. They were strong and knew more of Quidditch, she wanted to at least feel a win though.

After another half hour of her losing and Sirius and James alternating their winning streaks, they trudged to Hagrid's hut, where they found steaming tea waiting for them. Even as it only made their sweat quicken, it was still good, and they eventually calmed down. Her hair was a mess of tangles and smelled of a rough day outside.

A sudden realization hit her, "where is Peter?"

"We thought that he went with you three." Lily said, her eyes scanning the room.

"All this time...you guys haven't seen him?" Remus asked.

They all shook their heads, "when we parted, he said he would join you two." Azalea offered the information.

"Perhaps we should check in the common room?" James asked.

They nodded and thanked Hagrid for the tea and the converstaions from before. As they climbed the hill towards the castle, her legs felt heavier and heavier from the constant games of Quidittch. Suddenly, Peter came into sight, bloody, scared, and eyes filled with tears. Blood caked his skin as well as soaking his clothes. Skin was torn from his face, there was so much blood, he could hardly stand, leaving a blood trail behind him. Her eyes bulged, what had happened to him? "You," he muttered to her facing her with a look that screamed murder. "Get away from them!"

Azalea fell to the ground, her mind in a frenzy with all the blood. "Peter? What's wrong?"

"Oh don't you play innocent, little girl!" He spat before turning the everyone else. "Look what she did to me!" Peter lifted his torn sleeves, revealing large gashs on his forearms. He did the same with his legs and thighs.

"Peter calm down, you must be hallucinating. Azalea's been with us the whole time!" James exclaimed.

He shook his head, then shook it again. "When she came to get me, she led me to the Womping Willow! She-" He choked on tears, "she tied me to a branch after calming it, a-and then, and then let it loose! I...I-it hurt so much!" He started sobbing.

"But...but couldn't you have come loose? Turn into a rat?" Lily asked.

"The Whomping Willow...once you get caught by it-there is something magical with the branches, no magic can be used!" Peter yelled.

All this information sunk into her head, finally realizing just what he was accusing her of. "You're lying." Her voice was a mere whisper in the rush of the wind. "I would never, ever do that." She put her face into her hands, unknowing of what to say. What could she do make them believe her? Nothing of course, anything she said now would seem like an excuse. She took a breath and lifted her face, "Peter, I don't know who did this to you, but I swear by my mother's life that it was not me. I want to get to the bottom of this! Until we do," she looked towards my friends, "please don't make any accusations. I know you can't believe me. I know you want to, but you can't. I understand, but, please, just get Dumbledore!"

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the disbelieving eyes that gazed upon her. She looked towards James, just to try to see a face of belief and hope, but only found confused and sober eyes. "Padfoot," he murmured, "get Dumbledore."

There was silence after Sirius ran off; nobody knew what to make of the situation. She sighed and put her wand to her head, letting the silvery wisps of a memory be extracted from her mind, and into a bottle. "What's that?" Lily asked.

Azalea shook her head and put the bottle safely in her pocket, "Dumbledore's eyes only."

They appeared over the hill now, Sirius, Dumbledore, and McGonagall racing towards us with worried stares. "Children," McGonagall looked at Peter, shocked by the blood. "What happened?"

Peter started talking and yelling frantically now, but she didn't both put up a fight, only closed her eyes and put her head down. She wouldn't fight him for a voice; they would talk to them both indivisually, not now all together. She sighed as McGonagall quieted Peter, "he's wrong. But I'd feel more at ease if you talked to us both indivisually. Now. Peter can go first."

They nodded. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and lifted Peter onto it. "I am sorry you must endure this pain while you speak, but your story cannot wait." He said gently. The stretcher rolled itself with him and McGonagall towards the castle as they talked.

As the rest of us five walked behind them, careful not to hear their conversation, the silence was overwhelming. We followed the three ahead of us to Dumbledore's office and waited outside, the only thing breaking the silence was Madam Pomfrey rushing to give Peter a pain-killing medicine. After she had left, the silence continued, no one knowing what to say, just thinking about the situation.

"Did you do it?"

This was the first thing that was heard after a long time, and that was all that needed to be asked, she was glad that they had broken the silence, even if it was with a question like that. Even as Sirius was the one to ask, she faced all her friends firmly but ended up laughing at her attempt to be serious and firm. She tried to smile, but it quickly disappeared, "honestly, no. I know it's extremely believable to think that I did, and I don't blame any of you if you have doubts, but I didn't do it." Azalea said, then quickly adding, "but that doesn't mean Peter is lying either. Maybe someone made a polyjuice potion."

Remus sighed, "I don't know what to think of this, but I definitely don't blame anyone. Not yet. Either you or Peter is lying, or perhaps even someone else. Who knows...?"

The door opened to Dumbledore's office. Peter came out; lying on his stretcher, glaring at her and Madam Pomfrey arrived to move him to the hospital wing.

Azalea entered the room with her friends, wanting them to hear her side of the story as well. She told them about how she went to get Peter, and the mysterious Bishop guy. As she explained, she gave Dumbledore the bottled memory she had taken from her brain. It was the memory of when she had encountered Bishop.

She told them of her funny following feelings, and how Peter had suddenly disappeared, then reappeared with blood on his hands. Dumbledore asked her more specific questions, some didn't even make sense to her, but she answered all of them to the best of her abilities. She was extremely exhausted from the day when they were done. It was late in the night when they finished, and Dumbledore assured them that they could take a day from their studies tomorrow if they wished.

They returned to the common room in utter silence, unable to speak of the events. Peter was most likely in the hospital wing, but as they had visited him, Madam Pompfrey had said that he was asleep. No one was in the common room after that, and when Azalea returned to sit by the fire, she saw James, once again.

"Can't sleep?"

He didn't speak.

"Me either."

He didn't utter a sound.

_Of course, _she thought. _James... he may be a prankster, but he is also incredibly loyal to his friends. What could he be thinking right now? _Azalea was sad that he might have doubted her, she was sad because she didn't know how to fix anything, nor tell everyone of her feelings. This wasn't the regular romantic drama that happened at schools, so why did this have to happen to her. "James..." she paused, unable to speak. She was almost going to apologize. But apologize for what. Instead she said firmly, "James. I want you of all people to believe me. What happened to Peter was tragic, but I did not do it."

A new thought passed his face, but she just smiled soberly in response. "I'll let you think. Get some sleep and take the day off tomorrow, ok?" As Azalea left, a lump in her throat, she stuttered. "G-Goodnight."

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	10. Plummeting Into a Living Hell

**Chapter Ten: Plummeting Into a Living Hell**

Today was going to be a bad day. Azalea could tell as soon as she woke up, because when she did, all of her friends, who usually waited for her in the common room or forced Lily to barge in to wake her up, were gone. _This sucks, _she thought bitterly. This all of a sudden made her extremely angry at Peter, for if he had not accused her of such a crime, this would never have happened.

As she splashed her face with cold water, she couldn't help but become angry with herself for harbouring such thoughts. _I don't want to be distracted today, _she decided, hoping to keep a positive attitude, even without the people who made her day so lively.

No one looked at her because they didn't know of the incident that occurred. Yet. Azalea made a silent bet with herself that by the end of the day; Peter would be telling everyone about what 'she' had done. And because everyone saw how well she duelled, and how hurt Peter was, they would pity him and believe his story.

"Lightwood!" She turned as she entered the Grand Hall to find Mark, the captain of the Quidditch team.

"Mark? Is something wrong?"

He took her arm and dragged her to a corner of the Grand Hall, "I need to speak with you."

She motioned for him to continue, which got her an irritated look in return. "We're kicking you off the team."

Azalea's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Why?"

"James has told us that he doesn't feel quite comfortable being one of the two seekers and would prefer to be just the one." Mark said, "I suppose it's for the spotlight. He said he would walk if we didn't kick you off."

"I…see," She responded slowly.

"You get it then? Good. Make sure you cheer for us at the next game."

And with that, he left. As he did so, so did a chunk of her concentration. It didn't matter much if she was kicked off, since she was only a sub. But that also meant that she couldn't come to their practices anymore too.

Infuriated with James' lack of trust, she ate breakfast quickly, not even seeing any of her friends there, and stormed to class early. There she found Professor Carrow, prepping for their class. "Good morning, Azalea. My goodness, you are here quite early, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly. "It's better than being late, right?"

He laughed, "Of course."

"What are we doing in class today?"

"Well, it's been a few weeks since we've had some fun. We will be duelling."

"Great," she said, with absolutely no enthusiasm at all.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her as he finished putting away the last chair to clear room for the duels. "You seem very…distracted."

"Couldn't sleep," she said, which wasn't particularly a lie. It was true, but that wasn't what she was distracted about.

"You better pay attention during class though," Professor Carrow said, "I'm putting you with Mr. Black."

Soon, the students started to pile in one by one, and of course, Sirius and James were last. Remus and Lily had told her that they were researching in the library this morning, which is why they weren't there. This made her feel so much better to know that they weren't avoiding her. Azalea could still tell that they were a little confused about the situation though.

She was glad that, as they started duelling, the whole class was doing so at once. That meant that no one would be able to watch her unless they finished early. As she stood in front of Sirius, who was grinning at the thought of beating her, she felt nervous. There was a clench in her heart. He didn't look like he blamed her for anything, but he didn't feel friendly either. _ James must be influencing him, _she thought.

They both bowed as the duel began.

Sirius sent attack after constant attack, but shielded himself every once and awhile. Even then though, she only put up shield charms and things to protect herself. His attacks got more powerful each time to the point where he was forcefully yelling at Azalea to attack him.

But she didn't feel like attacking. Duelling was not good for someone if they were distracted. In fact, it sucked. Because then all the things you are thinking about swirl in your head as your try to think of spells to attack someone. Azalea hated this feeling. She absolutely hated it, and she knew that this was also how her Uncle had died; being distracted while fighting a Death Eater.

And as shield charms have lag time after their use; this was how Sirius was able to brutally end the duel, leaving her petrified with some nasty cuts.

After she was thawed out a bit, Sirius came up to her, voice angry; "Lightwood, did you even _try? _Or were you trying to mock me?"

"Neither," She said dully.

"I want a rematch," His voice was demanding.

"Mhm," Azalea said, not even paying attention to him anymore. Sadness swelled in her mind. She was kicked from the team, two of her friends hated her, Peter had it out for her, and her duelling was worse than a first year.

Professor Carrow took that time to give her a pass, letting her take the next day off and sleep it out in bed. Her eyes felt dead as she stared up at the ceiling of the girls' dormitory. There was just no color to her life anymore.

So she decided to write a letter to her mother, venting to her about all of her problems, everything that had happened. In the end, the letter was over five pages long. But her final question to her mother was the most important. And that was _WHAT DO I DO? _

Azalea sent the letter and skipped dinner, opting to eat in the kitchens later to save her dignity. She did not want to face anyone at the moment, and fell asleep in the Astronomy Tower, staring at the stars, which, although they were bright, could still not bring her any hope.

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	11. Five Questions

**Chapter Eleven: Five Questions**

"So how are things going with James?" Lily asked as we sat in the common room, quietly speaking to one another. Since it was the common room, anyone could be overheard, and it was hard to hold a private conversation for long.

"Not great. Terrible, actually. I suppose this is what going on a 'break' is called." Azalea replied sadly, "He won't look or talk to me."

"Well, at least he isn't talking to Peter either," She said hopefully as they decided to relocate to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid couldn't keep a secret, but he was trustworthy and loyal. "That means that he is at least thinking over the situation in his head."

A week had passed since the Peter incident. By now rumours of Azalea's 'evil-doing' had spread and James was still ignoring her. Sirius joked around with her sometimes, but he had to back his mate up, and therefore ignored her as well whenever James and Azalea were in the same room. Gryffindor was losing all of its games, and Mark even tried recruiting her again, but she declined. There was no way that she could focus on Quidditch now if she couldn't even focus on her own studies.

Her mother had replied to her letter, saying that she believes her and that she should try to focus on her studies and things that keep her grounded so that she wouldn't be too distracted. Her mother also told her not to worry too much and that whatever doesn't kill her would make her stronger, so to think of this as a stepping stone. She also mentioned that she would look into Peter's mischievous behaviour with a couple of close friends. Oh, and she also said something else.

Azalea's mother Layla had also commanded her, or rather, said with very much force, to confront James.

She didn't know if that was such a good idea. Of course, she was desperate to have his trust back, but confronting him sounded easier than it actually was. So she decided to lazily reply with a short letter.

_Thanks for the advice. Don't be surprised if you find a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying that my 'level of performance' in my classes has been dropping. Don't worry about it if you do, both of you already know the cause._

_ ~A_

Spring was coming around nicely. People were talking about happily, flowers were blooming, and the weather was pleasantly beautiful. So how could Azalea hate it? Well for one, her allergies were coming along and Peter always made sure that the rumours were spread nice and thick. She didn't really care about what other people thought, especially those in Slytherin, but what she did care about was her friends and the people important to her. If she could get James and Sirius on her side as well as Remus and Lily believing firmly in her, than that was enough.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Lily questioned her as they sipped the tea Hagrid had made for them.

Azalea shrugged, indecisive. "I was thinking of confronting James. Peter, too."

"Really?" Lily asked, processing the thought. "It might work. I want it to, anyway; it's actually pretty worrisome—seeing you both like this."

Hearing this comment, she scratched her head sheepishly, "Sorry, Lily. You don't need to worry though—" Azalea sighed, "—I'll make sure we get back together tomorrow."

"And anything Peter might tell you—"

"You'll be the first to know."

Hagrid sat at the table, "Sounds like you are having a pretty rough life right now, Azalea. I know you'll get through it though."

She gave him an appreciated smile, "I'm not too sure I'll come out unscathed, but thanks anyway."

"Hey! Isn't it past your curfew?" Hagrid asked, looking outside the window to reveal a dark, starry sky.

"It is?!" Lily asked, suddenly jumping up and rushing for the door. "How could I not notice? And I'm a prefect!"

"Don't worry about it, Lil." Azalea tried to reassure her best friend, yet still couldn't help worrying for herself as well. "It's not too late."

"Yes, it is! What if I'm not Head Girl next year because of this?" She asked, bursting out the door in a sprint, "Let's go!"

Azalea ran after Lily, calling to Hagrid as she started to catch up. "Thanks for the tea! And the company!"

"Anytime! Get back to your houses now!"

Lily giggled quietly as they entered the common room, "I'm glad we have Hagrid around."

She nodded in agreement as they quietly tip-toed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and slipped into their beds. Since there were no classes tomorrow, Azalea would be spending the time doing homework and looking for James.

….

Azalea couldn't find James anywhere. And she literally looked everywhere on the Hogwarts grounds, excluding the forest. She even asked others to check in their common rooms for him, but no one came up with the Marauder. Even the brave knight near the Astronomy Tower, although slightly annoying, couldn't find him.

Finally, she came up with an idea that was, in her opinion, quite brilliant. She raced to the Gryffindor common room and stormed into the boys' dormitory, immediately finding Sirius' bed, where he lay with a girl. Azalea didn't know her name, but she looked younger than both of us.

She blushed immediately, seeing the two of them together in the tiny twin bed. This caused her to almost walk out of the dormitory, but she needed to find James now, and she thought Sirius might have the key to where he was.

"Sirius!" Azalea shook him awake while wondering how he could still be sleeping at this hour. "Wake up! We need to talk."

He squinted, trying to see who it was. Once he saw that it was her, he smiled, "Azalea, dear, if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was _ask_."

"Sirius, dear, that's not what I wanted to talk about." She mocked him in the same tone whilst pulling him out of bed.

He stared at the girl who was in bed with him, her pleading eyes for him to stay. "Well," Sirius stared, "If that's not what you want to talk about we can leave it for later."

Azalea's eyes burned holes into his, furious that he wouldn't give her at least a moment of his time. "It'll be quick."

Sirius groaned, "What's it about?"

"James." She said, "and a map."

His eyes tightened slightly and his groan became louder. "He didn't show you the map, did he?"

"Mhm. I could tell you why if you got your arse out of bed."

"I'll be right back," Sirius reassured the girl before slipping on shorts and a shirt in front of Azalea, to her displeasure.

"Now," he said, as we entered a private corner of the common room. Sirius produced the map from his pocket and held it up to her. "Can you tell me how you, a girl, and not a Marauder, found out about our map?"

"And who said that I was the 'Mischief of the Marauders?'" With that, Azalea snatched the map out of his hand and slipped it into the back pocket of her dark jeans. Before he could make a move to get it back, she sat on a chair and continued to talk. "That map is quite genius, I find it quite remarkable how you made it. But it was mostly Remus, wasn't it?"

"We helped." Sirius defended.

Azalea grinned. "I'm sure you did."

"So how'd you find out about it?"

"Christmas. James knew Lily and I didn't have a dress so he gave it to us and we snuck into Hogsmeade."

Sirius sucked in a breath, "And we said that we wouldn't show it to anyone else. James is too sweet on girls."

"Are you talking about him or you?" She asked, smirking. "Anyway, I need the map to find James because frankly, I cannot find him anywhere."

"Oh, really? Are you going to finally have your bloody _talk_?" He asked.

Azalea raised a brow, "It's not as intimidating as all guys think. I just need to set things straight."

"Fine, then have a quick look." Sirius allowed, "But have you told anyone else about the map?"

"Of course not!" She said, standing from her chair and going beside him so that they could both have a look. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She whispered, and soon the map appeared.

They both looked for James on the map, but neither of them found his foot prints. Azalea didn't get it. Where could James be? "Unless he's in _that _room," Sirius thought to himself.

"What room?"

"There was one flaw with this map when we made it, although Remus says that it was 'always part of his plan'."

"Which was?" She prompted.

"There is a secret room on the seventh floor corridor of Hogwarts. We hadn't found it until after we made the map, but Remus didn't want to add it because it was the room that apparently only us Marauders knew about. And Dumbledore, of course." Sirius said, "If a person were to be in that room they wouldn't show up on the map."

Instead of thanking him, or saying that this secret room was wicked, Azalea snorted. "And you guys call yourselves Marauders?"

"We didn't know about the room when we made the map, not our fault." He scoffed.

"So how do I get to the room?"

He smirked, grabbing the map from me, "You'll just have to find it yourself." With that, he started to prance up the stairs to get back to his girl.

She followed him to the base of the stairs, "Oh, and Sirius? I know about the cloak too!" Azalea called, and she could almost hear him clench his fist and curse James.

_Now, how to find that room…_she pondered the thought as she started to search the seventh floor corridor. She inspected the rooms, but couldn't find any secret room. It was a little embarrassing too, but she could tell that Sirius was probably in the dorm looking at the map and laughing at her attempt to find the secret room that was probably right in front of her eyes.

_James! James! I want to find you! _Azalea thought hopelessly, on the verge of giving up. _I want to fix the misunderstandings that have been spread._

As though hearing her thoughts, the walls of Hogwarts moved to form a door. The door was big and grand on an empty piece of the wall; she didn't know how she missed it. As soon as the door opened though, she went in and found James, sitting on a couch in the middle of a gigantic room with a beautiful scenery. She stumbled a bit as she moved her way towards him, surprised to see the door vanish.

"Is the scenery real?" She asked, hoping to break the silence.

James didn't even look up at her; instead he kept staring at the view. "Both. The windows are fake but it shows a real scenery from somewhere around the world."

"May I sit?" She asked. He nodded, so she took a seat next to him on the couch. "What is this room?"

"The Room of Requirement."

There was a great silence that sat between them before Azalea decided to awkwardly break it. "I know you've been thinking a lot. Have you come to a conclusion?"

He closed his eyes, "A little. Have you come to sway my mind?"

"No." She replied, but realizing that that wasn't entirely the truth, she shook her head. "Maybe. I wanted to talk to you so that we could get on the same page again. I don't know what you're thinking right now and you don't know what I'm thinking. I want to understand each other again."

"That would be nice. How about we play twenty-one questions?" James asked, smiling slightly. I could tell that he was trying to be open-minded, but he didn't want to joke around just yet.

"Make it five."

"Alright, ladies first." He was oddly cheerful.

"Remus once told me that you would regard it as a height of dishonour to mistrust your friends. So why have you been so distant lately?" Azalea asked.

"I still believe in that." James said. "I was distant because I was confused. Who should I trust? My love or my best friend? How did this happen? How can I make things better? I've never been in a situation before where I've had to take sides like that."

Her heart lit up slightly when he mentioned that she was 'his love'. "My turn," he said. "Do you think Peter is lying?"

"I don't want to, but I think I do. I've seen too much and it only leads me to believe that he's reporting all our behaviour to some Bishop guy." She sighed, "Did you think I was lying?"

"No." He answered almost immediately. "I was confused, but I didn't think you were lying. Did my avoidance affect you at all?"

"Of course! I sucked at duelling; I got kicked off the Quidditch team, my grades dropped, I was a disaster." She said, "Why did you kick me off the team anyway?"

"Is that a question?"

She pursed her lips, "No. If you had any doubt in me, why?"

"Peter's blood. It seemed like he couldn't be lying about _that _much blood. So I doubted you for that moment." James replied, "What really happened that night?"

"I went to get Peter. I saw him reporting that we got into a relationship to the Bishop guy. He said he would watch us play Quidditch but changed his mind halfway through the walk. I left him there and we parted ways. Next thing you know, he's missing and when we find him, he's accusing me of bloody murder." Azalea said. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Easy. Nothing. I already do believe you." He smiled. "But is it okay to believe in both of you?"

"Sure. There's nothing wrong with that. We'll figure out a happy solution together." She replied. "In a battle, who would you choose to protect and who would you choose to abandon? Me or Peter?"

James was silent for a bit. I knew that that question wasn't easy, but it was something I wanted to know. Then he laughed, "Let's flip a coin."

Azalea couldn't stop her jaw from dropping slightly. But he continued to take out a galleon and flipped it with his thumb, catching it midair and putting it in his pocket, never opening his hand. "Well?" She asked, anticipating an answer."

"I'd pick you, because you're too important to lose. No, I would definitely die if I had to abandon you. I know flipping a coin is a very Muggle thing to do, but it's clever because half way through the coin toss I always know what I really want it to land on, and that is my answer." James said.

"You got all this from a coin toss?" When he nodded, she whistled. "You're smarter than you look."

"I'll have you know that I am superb at DADA and Transfiguration." He defended with a laugh. "Final question: Was there anything ever going on between you and—my mates?"

God, he was clever. He just asked Azaela about three questions in one sentence. By saying 'my mates' he broadened the question to Sirius, Remus, and Peter instead of just one person. She was also a little shocked that he would think so, but she understood him as well. "No. Never."

"Good. Can I ask another question?"

"Just one more."

"How do you feel about me?"

It wasn't hard to answer, but it was hard to word. She loved him, of course, but how could she say how much she loved him in just one sentence? It was pretty much impossible. "I love you. I suppose there's no other way to put it than that. I just….I can't forget the times we've spent alone together. They leave me wanting more."

Azalea felt incredibly happy. Already she could feel their relationship brighten. The tension had disappeared in the course of their questions. She understood now that James still cared for her and that he believed in the both of them, just as the rest of her friends did. "So are we okay now?"

James nodded, "It's relieving, being so reassured. Thank you."

"If you have any doubts, let me know, okay? I want us to get through them together."

"Of course. What do you suppose we do now?"

"Well…" She said, leaning in to kiss him. When they did, she was hoping that he wouldn't pull away, and thank goodness he didn't. Azalea knew that he may have doubts even now, but she wanted to let him feel free of any insecurity he had in their relationship. She wanted everything to be okay again.

When they broke apart, she got up, holding his hand. "Humans are able to communicate together. When they speak properly, they get their feelings across properly as well. So let's go talk with Peter, shall we?"

He got up with her and they exited the Room of Requirement, no longer in need of the room, for it had helped fix all of their problems. "James?" Azalea asked as they walked. "You have the power to affect me, you know? I've opened up to so many things this year because of you."

James laughed in response. "Everyone is always affected by you doing your best. You didn't notice? You affect me as well."

_From now on, our relationship will only grow. _Azalea thought, _definitely._

…_. _

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


End file.
